


Que será, será

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Babies, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Easter, F/M, Fourth of July, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, New Years, Newborn Children, Sexy Times, St. Patrick's Day, Thanksgiving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Jughead and Betty spend Holidays with their kids. Archie and Veronica are there too! I suck at summaries, so maybe check it out for fun?





	1. This is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know I am late with this, Halloween was officially 3 days ago, so apologies for this. School has been bogging me down and now that it is winding down, I can finally think! YAY! I hope you enjoy this! SO I am going to make this a chaptered series. More Details at the end! This work was heavily inspired by [kmlefev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmlefev/profile) and [Toryb ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toryb/profile) because I love and worship their stories. Bless you ladies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween to the Jones Family!

**Saturday, October 31 st 6:00 am-Jones Residence**

The loud, unexpected noise of the alarm going off shook Jughead out of a sound sleep. He yelped and sat up looking around the room, then groaned as he rubbed his face. “Alexa! Stop the god awful noise!”

The friendly voice chirped “Ok” and the noise stopped. He rubbed his black hair and looked around the room. Where was Betty? She was in the bed when he went to sleep, she was naked too if he recalled correctly. For that matter, why was the alarm set? Nothing made any sense! Alexa dinged softly and Betty’s voice suddenly came through. “Jug are you awake?”

He looked over at the small, white cylinder on the night stand. “Uh yeah. Why are you up?”

“Just got in. Had a baby call about 3:00. Want to come down and have coffee sans children?”

Coffee? In the Kitchen? With his beautiful wife? Without their herd of 5 children begging for attention. Oh God count him in! “Be right down Betts.”

He got out of bed, pulled on his slippers and pajama pants and quietly made his way downstairs. Their 5 children had extra sensitive hearing which gave them the uncanny ability to not only hear adults when they were trying to be quiet, but also sense when they were trying to be alone.

Thankfully, he made it downstairs with no unexpected surprises. Even skipping the extra loud step that creaked at the bottom. He turned the corner and made his way to the kitchen where 2 mugs of coffee sat on the bar. Betty was bent over in front of the fridge putting away groceries. He winced a little at his wife’s leggings and hoodie combo. It was clear she not only delivered a baby, but also went shopping after. “Betts, why don’t you go up and lie down, I can put that stuff away and straighten up a little. You need sleep.”

Betty shut the fridge door, folded the bag, and made her way over the bar. “Please, I just need to chug this down. There is no way I am napping today. It’s Halloween!”

Jughead smiled and sipped his coffee. “You still need sleep.”

Betty rolled her eyes. “I will sleep tonight. For now, we have things to do. I set the munchkin’s alarms for another hour, and then we start our night of fun and frolic!”

He had to love his wife’s enthusiasm for sure. “Alright, what is on our Halloween Check List?”

She smiled and pulled out pans to make breakfast. “First, a good strong, fortifying breakfast which you can help make, get off your ass.”

He got up and walked around the bar. But instead of helping, he started kissing her neck. “Fortifying Breakfast Dr. Jones? Is pancakes really necessary when they are going to be sucking down sugar later? I am sure your Medical Board would frown on that one.”

She turned her head slightly and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Damn it Jug, I am a Doctor, not a Dentist. Now start cracking. The eggs that is.”

He laughed and started cracking the eggs into a large bowl. “What time is the Andrews Hurricane due in?”

Betty rolled her eyes and poured the pancake mix into the bowl. “You make it sound like they are bringing rain onto our otherwise nice day. But I think this afternoon. We are going to have dinner together and then head out.”

He opened the fridge and looked at the contents. He blinked his eyes and then shut the fridge gently. “Candied Apples really?”

She smiled and poured the batter into the pan where it hissed and sizzled. “It’s Halloween.”

He sighed softly and looked over at the kitchen table that was still covered with newspaper, pumpkin bits, and 4 awkwardly carved pumpkins. “Betts, you are going to send these kids into a sugar coma from whence they may not return.”

Betty rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his lips. “You Juggie need to get into the Holiday Spirit. Which is why when I got the carving stuff yesterday, I got you a little surprise. It’s in your office, go see.”

He sighed again and made his way down the hall to his office. He wished he could say that his office held a million Pulitzer Prizes, and Newberry Medals. But really, he was only able to crank out one book; it had been a partial autobiographical novel about his life in Riverdale called Sweet Water Evil.  Really the only reason he finished it was because he started it when he was a teenager, and Betty had insisted he finish it. The only thing he had to show for it was this very lovely house and a healthy nest egg.

Being a writer was still a dream, but it wasn’t something he craved. He was happy. He had a good job as an English Teacher, Betty as his wife, and 5 beautiful kids. And, they had left Riverdale far behind. Who would have guessed that settling in Ipswich, Massachusetts would be just what he and Betty needed to shake away the demons of the past. A small town, next to the ocean where they could have a good life.

With a smile, he opened his office door and looked at the gift Betty had laid out on his desk. He blinked his eyes and his smile widened. His wife knew EXACTLY how to make his day.

Just after he and Betty had finished breakfast, the sound of thundering feet came down the stairs, and the voices of 4 excited children danced around them. As the two of them got the kids settled, Alexa chimed and the loud sounds of cries filled the kitchen. He pecked Betty’s lips. “You handle these monsters, I will get baby.”

Betty shot him a Look. “Oh sure, leave me with the ones that can talk and argue.”

He smirked as he took the stairs 2 at a time to get to the screaming baby girl. When he got into the nursery, she was standing up in her crib, tears streaming down her chubby little cheeks. He lifted her into his arms and kissed her face, patting her back as she rested her head on his shoulder. “Mary, Mary, quite contrary, what is wrong with Daddy’s girl?” He lifted her up and carried her over to the changing table. One stinky diaper and clean outfit later, (complete with tummy raspberries), and he had a giggly baby girl in his arms. “Come on let’s go see what kind of trouble your brother and sisters are getting into.”

Thankfully, Breakfast seemed to be going along fine. He set Mary into her high chair next to 2 year old Max’s high chair. He was not quite ready to big boy it at the table yet. 9 year old Victoria, Tori for short was shoveling food into her mouth as fast as she could, obviously eager for whatever her mother had planned next. While the 4 year old twins, Charlotte and Daisy, all but turned somersaults in their seats. He shook his head and put on his dad voice as Betty handed him Mary’s juice. “Daisy and Charlotte, if you want to go trick or treating later, you need to sit up and eat your breakfast. Come on.”

Charlotte immediately stopped, but Daisy’s face clouded up and fat tears rolled down her cheeks. Jughead rolled his eyes. “Daisy, come on. Eat, no crying its Halloween!”

Tears stilled rolled down her cheeks. He groaned under his breath as Betty stifled giggles. “Ok, will your song make you happy?”

The tears stopped and the little miniature Betty nodded. He walked over to the table and lifted her up, and started to sing. “Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do. I’m half-crazy all for the love of you! It won’t be a stylish marriage, I can’t afford a carriage. But you’ll look sweet, upon the seat of a bicycle built for two!”

When Daisy finally started smiling again, he set her down with a kiss to the head. “Now eat your food young lady, mommy has plans for us apparently.”

Betty nodded. “Yup I do. I am going to take a shower and then we will get started.” She kissed everyone and darted upstairs while the older kids finished eating and wandered away; leaving Jughead with his coffee, newspaper, Max and Mary. Max was content to enjoy his cut up pancakes, while Mary enjoyed her sliced length-wise pieces of banana.

“Na,” Mary said and held out a blob of banana mush, first to her brother and then her dad.

Jughead eyed it. “I’m not eating that, kid.”

“Na?” Mary asked and waved it around.

“Kid, that’s gross. You eat it.”

Mary looked at him, then her hand, then started eating the leftover banana carcass, happy as a clam. Jughead reached over to ruffle her hair then went back to his paper.

When he looked back, a piece of pancake was stuck to Max’s forehead, and he appeared a bit puzzled by it all. He plucked the square off and offered it to Max. He took it and continued on with his meal, a look of intense concentration on his face. Jughead sipped his coffee as Betty walked back into the kitchen.

Jughead smiled and offered her his coffee. She took a drink and smiled. “How was your shower?”

She smiled and sipped more. “Refreshing. I sent the girls up to get dressed. We need to get these 2 cleaned up. We have a parade to get to!”

Jughead groaned loudly. “Oh no Betty please no. Not the Halloween Jamboree Festival and Parade!”

 

**Saturday, October 31st 9:00 am- Halloween Jamboree Festival & Parade**

Jughead had spent his childhood in fairly horrible circumstances. They had improved as he got older, but it still wasn’t great. But that torture was nothing compared to the Halloween Jamboree Parade. The thing was horribly long, the kids would get whiny about 30 minutes in. Of course they had to browse around the various booths and that made the kids whiny too. The only thing that appeased them was the kid’s area that had pony rides, bounce house and food samples. Which he knew they would come out of hyped up and sugar loaded.

Betty however, was all smiles. She loved the parade, especially the part where the kids could get in and walk too at the end. They did it every year, and Jughead had to admit that the 4 older kids walking and waving to people warmed his heart. And ok, the kid’s section was not SUPER bad. Usually he and the good Doctor could keep the kids from inhaling too much sugar. And it was great to take pictures of the kids on the ponies and in the bounce house. Usually they would get their face painted too.

But this year, there was an added bonus of Tori being in the parade legitimately instead of just walking at the end. She was riding s float with her Soccer team. Despite looking exactly like him, she was all Betty which apparently included athletic coordination. And, he would never admit to anyone ever that as his daughter rode by on her float, her inky black tresses done up in braided pig tails, holding her soccer ball, wearing her jersey that said Ipswich Cougars, a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

 

**Saturday, October 31st 11:00 am-Jones Residence**

By the time they were done at the festival, it was moving toward lunch time, and nap time. Jughead could tell that Betty was starting to drag herself. So when they got home, he sent her upstairs to nap while he got lunch together. She protested for all of 5 seconds before dragging herself upstairs. Lunch was a quick affair of sandwiches and fruit. Once everyone was fed and cleaned up, the younger kids went down for their own nap. Jughead and Tori spent that time cleaning up the downstairs portion of the house. Which consisted of heavy lifting for Jughead while Tori turned on the Roomba and then proceeded to chase it as it bumped around the living room. Jughead doesn’t mind though, the cleaning actually goes faster without Tori’s help. And an hour and a half later, Betty emerges looking refreshed and bright eyed. She shows him a text from Veronica that she and Archie’s train will be in from New York at 3:00 pm, but they don’t need a ride as they are going to rent a car.

He silently thanks god for that because even though it’s only 45 minutes from Boston to Ipswich, it is 45 minutes in an enclosed space with Veronica Andrews, for which he has no escape. So he can breathe a little sigh of relief this year.

Betty rolls her eyes and goes into the kitchen to start her cooking. “Why don’t you go get the spare room ready for our guests? And make sure you use the good sheets, and put the bassinet in there too.”

Jughead sticks his tongue out at her back, but obeys orders. As he finishes setting up, he can hear the stirring of the kids. He heads down the hall to the Twin’s room and gets them up and moving. He cleans them up and then gets Mary and Max from the nursery.

When he makes it downstairs, Betty has him put the kids in the living room with a movie while they set up the dining room for the buffet she is putting together. After the table is moved and the plastic table cloth with smiling ghosts is laid out, he looks at her. “Are we putting the kids in their costumes before or after dinner?”

She looks at him like he has clearly lost his mind. “Is this your first day here? You know how messy those kids are. We feed them and then dress them, and ourselves.”

He nods, because of course. Why make it simple when you can make it hard?

 

**Saturday, October 31st 4:00 pm-Jones Residence**

The witching hour was slowly approaching. Veronica had texted and said that she was about 20 minutes away. The kids had been watching as the sun slowly slipped further away from them and now were practically vibrating. He was helping Betty set up the food on the table, and he had to admit his wife had gone all out this year. Mummy Dogs, Witch Fingers, Bone Sandwiches, Monster Toes, and Witch’s Potion Punch. Just as she laying out the final item, the doorbell rings. Jughead squares his shoulders and walks to the door. When he opens it, he has to burst into laughter over his friends. Standing in front of him is Veronica in a Circus Ring Master Costume, Archie is in his old wrestling uniform with a painted on mustache, and their screaming siren Archibald Andrews Jr, (nicknamed AJ), is wearing a black hooded onesie with the words ‘Baby Weight’ written on it in white fabric paint. Judging by the neat handwriting it was Veronica. Archie’s handwriting has always looked like a serial killer’s. He looks up at his friends. “So, Ring Master, Strong Man and…?”

Archie smiles and lifts up his newborn son to quiet him. “Strong Man’s Weight.”

Jughead just shakes his head and let’s his friends into the house. This is not going to be a boring night for sure!

Once Archie and Veronica have put their things in the guest room, they come downstairs and start in on the food with the kids. Tori, who is enough to serve herself, digs in. The younger kids get parental help before the adults settle in to chat with each other.

After everyone has finished inhaling the food, Jughead and Betty take the kids to get ready. Once the little ones are dressed, Jughead and Betty get into their costumes. They leave the kids at the top of the stairs with a promise of a fashion show as they head down. Veronica squeals as they appear. “Oh my God! Where is Cheryl to announce this when we need her?”

Betty grins. “She wouldn’t get it right. Its Frankenstein and Bride of Frankenstein.” Jughead is sporting green face paint, and scars, but just has his black hair slicked back to look creepy. His costume is jeans and a simple black shirt with an old jacket. Betty meanwhile has sprayed her blonde locks with Black and White Hair Spray coupled with a white dress black roses. Gotta love his wife's surprises.

She calls up to the kids and they start down. Betty uses her loud mom voice as they appear. “And we welcome the lovely Miss Victoria Jones as the dazzling Little Red Riding Hood!” Tori gets to the bottom of the stairs and spins letting her red cape swirl around her. Her black and white converse sneakers tap against the carpet as she spins. “On her hip is the adorable Mary Jones, dressed as a lovely little lamb!” Mary is dressed in a pink tutu dress with a hooded lamb top. She is wearing pink tights and tiny little pink socks. Betty takes the baby into her arms as the twins and Max come down the stairs. “And the final entry of the evening is the lovely Alice from Wonderland with her Cheshire Cat, accompanied by that infamous character Max from Where the Wild Things Are!” The twins giggle as they come down the stairs, Charlotte smiles as she appears in her pretty blue Alice dress with Black and White Checkered Tights. Her Twinkle Toes Sketchers light up as she walks. Daisy is decked out in a pink and purple dress with ears, paws and a tail. Her pink sneakers tap against the floor as she jumps from the step. Between the two of them is Max dressed in Where the Wild Things Are costume.

When they hit the bottom of the stairs, Max let’s go of his sister’s hands and runs up to his dad, hands up and roaring. Jughead laughs and scoops him up. “Oh my Little Monster, are you ready for Trick or Treating?”

Max growls and nods his head. “Alright, let’s go!”

 

**Saturday, October 31st 6:00 pm-Jones Residence Neighborhood**

Jughead decides at the start of their walk that they have to look like their own parade entry. Betty leads the pack pushing the double-seated stroller with Mary and AJ inside, Veronica walks next to her holding Daisy’s pawed hand while holding the basket of Candy Apples that Betty had made earlier. The woman was determined to bring Halloween Cheer to the whole neighborhood by way of sweets. Tori skipped between her mother and Veronica. Jughead and Archie trail behind, Jughead holding Max’s harness leash and Charlotte’s hand. As they came to the first house, they all marched forward like stalwart soldiers. Betty lifts Mary out while Veronica stays with the stroller since AJ is snoozing.

Between Archie and Jughead, they wrangle the other kids to the door and let Max knock on the door. When the door opens, a loud chorus of Trick or Treat rises up. The woman at the door, Mrs. McCready smiles. “Well well, who do we have here? Let’s see. I believe this is Mary as a little lamb, Victoria as Red Riding Hood, no big bad wolf huh? And let’s see…I see my favorite twins are Alice and the Cheshire Cat. And…Oh Little Monster Max!” Max raised his arms up and roared at her. She laughed and gave him some candy. “Oh please don’t go, I’ll eat you up, I love you so!” He squealed and turned to Jughead.

“Story daddy!”

Jughead laughed and lifted him up. “Yup, she knows the story buddy.”

Betty thanked Mrs. McCready and handed her a candied apple. “Oh Betty, you know I wait all year for these.”

The rest of the houses were just about the same. Kids yelling Trick or Treat, Betty handing out her apples. About 7 houses into the trip, Betty stopped to check on Mary and yelped. “Oh Shit! Her socks are gone!”

Jughead handed Max’s leash to Archie and went to the front of the stroller next to Betty. Mary smiles up at them as she wiggles her bare toes. He sighs softly, “Well shit. What do we do now?”

Betty shrugged. “I hate to take everyone home, we barely put a dent in the trick or treating route, not to mention my apples.”

“Mommy?”

“Hold on Daisy. I don’t know what to do Jug, maybe we packed some spare socks in the diaper bag.”

“Mommy?”

“Just a minute Daisy. Damn it no socks.”

“MOMMY!”

“Daisy, what?” Betty turned to look at her daughter who was holding out her Cheshire paws.

“She can wear my gloves.”

Jughead snickers softly and takes the gloves. “Eh worth a shot.” He takes Mary’s tiny ankle in his hand and slides the furry glove onto her foot. The baby screeches at the top of her lungs, she hates anything on her feet, but the color and texture catch her attention and she settles down.

Betty smiles. “I think this will work for the moment, but let’s hurry and finish this before she does it again.”

 

**Saturday, October 31st 11:00 pm-Jones Residence**

The rest of the night goes smoothly as Mary conks out soon after the glove incident. When they make it to the last house on their street, they find the Richardson’s have set up a mini corn maze in their backyard. The kids beg to go through and with a little hesitation, the adults agree.

The corn maze only takes 5 minutes, but the kids are excited and breathless when they come out. It was nothing scary, but apparently the dark and twists and turns gave them a thrill. So by the time they get home, the kids are all but dropping in their tracks.

After costume changes, and face scrubbing. The Jones and Andrews families are ready for bed. Archie and Veronica head for their room with promises of breakfast before their train.

Tori tries to sneak into her room with her candy, but Jughead confiscates it before she gets that far.

“Daddy come on, I am 9 years old. I know when to stop.”

“Uh no. 9 years old or not, you are not taking this candy into your room where we can’t see. You know the rules.”

Everyone else’s bedtime routine is easy as pie and soon Betty and Jughead find themselves in their own bed Mary’s bucket of candy between the two of them. They munch on it as they watch the Halloween marathon on AMC.

“I hate that this is so edited. I mean, what is the point of these movies if we can’t see the sex and blood that leads up to the final moment?” Jughead says as he shoves Twix bar in his mouth.

Betty chuckles softly and moves the bucket of candy away. “Well if this is not holding your attention, I can think of something else to do.” He chuckles and turns on his side to face her.

“You know, it always surprised me that more babies are not born on Halloween. I mean, isn’t there a 9 month span between New Years and Halloween? What else do people do on New Year’s besides get drunk and hook up?”

Betty chuckled and moved closer to him. “Actually, statistically speaking, most babies are born in August because they get created in November. I guess because the Tryptophan overdose makes people go to bed, they get their second wind, and then well…” Betty wiggles her eyebrows and smiles.

Jughead laughs and kisses her lips gently. “None of our kids have been born in August, I guess we just miss the mark on that.”

Betty bit her lip a little and slid her fingers across his cheek. “Well we could remedy that if you want?”

Jughead sits up fast and stares at her in shock. “What?”

Betty sits up as well, biting her lip. “I want to try for one more Jug. We are still young enough to do it, we are stable, and the house is big enough. Besides, I have one more name I would LOVE to use.”

He smirks at her. “So that is it, read a new book and want a new baby.”

She rolls her eyes. “If that was the case, we would have 50 kids.” She rolls on top of him and straddles his lap. “Come on Jug, Mary is a year old and leaving the baby stage. One more is all I ask.”

“But Betty, you know when we have the hardest time getting pregnant when we try. It took five years between Tori and the Twins.”

Betty shakes her head and leans down to kiss his neck which makes all the blood leave his brain and slide right into his dick. “Jesus Christ!”

She giggled as she shushed him. “Come on Jug, there is no harm in trying. And you know it only took 2 years for Max when we actually started trying, and Mary was almost right after we had Max. We could have an August baby you know, or maybe an October baby. Just one more, nice well rounded family.”

He sighed softly. He could never deny Betty anything. And if the woman wanted 6 kids, who was he to argue? “Ok, but one of us is getting fixed after this baby is born.”  

Betty squealed and kissed his lips.

Later as he slid between her legs, his name dancing breathlessly on her lips like a chant, he thought for a moment, just a moment, that one more probably wouldn’t kill him.


	2. Gravy. Rhymes with wavy, oopsie daisy, Patrick Swayze.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving from the Jones! FP and Alice come and visit too! They bring a surprise for the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out earlier, but I am in the NorCal fire currently burning. I am safe, but still stressful situation. So wiritng this made me feel better! Shout out to kmlefev, jandjsalmon, and tolovethis. They are goddesses and you should check out their amazing works! Also, please note, rating has gone up! You will see why!

**November 22nd 6:00am-Jones Residence**

Betty was the type of person that enjoyed little moments.

Little, quiet moments.

Like the moment that she was now enjoying. It was 6:00am on Thanksgiving morning, she had seen to her last patient the day before, (healthy baby boy, no complications, mother and baby were going to celebrate Thanksgiving in the hospital), and she was wrist deep in pie dough, ready to lay them in the pie plate before filling them.

Soft music was playing from Alexa on the counter, and all 5 of the kids were in bed still sleeping! AND! There was lovely cups of coffee, freshly brewed and piping hot. It was a wonderful morning.

Well it was, until swears filled the kitchen.

“Son of a bitch, motherfucker, goddamn it!”

Betty turned, a smile playing on her lips as her husband of 11 years was dancing around pressing his fingers to his mouth.

“Shit fucking…shit!”

Betty walked over and took the hand he was pressing to his lips. “Juggie, what happened?”

His dark blue eyes flashed as she examined his fingers. “I was cutting the celery when the knife came out of nowhere and attacked my fingers.”

Betty’s smile deepened. “Out of nowhere huh? Well, be sure to get the license plate so you can sue the driver later.”

She pecked his fingers, and then his lips. “In the meantime, you will live to continue cutting.”

As she starts to move away, he pulls her close and kisses her lips deeper. “Hmm, let’s take a break. I can make it worth your while…”

She rolls her eyes and pushes away from him and goes back to her pie dough. “If I recall correctly, you already made it worth my while.”

“Hmmm yes I did, and I believe I did my husbandly duty to my wife VERY well.”

Betty’s cheeks flushed as she tried to focus on her pies, but the memory of her riding Jughead still in her nightgown, her panties hanging off her ankle as their lips traded breathless moans. She focused on that memory, and not the fact they had been off birth control for 3 ½ weeks. She was sure it would not happen THAT fast; but lately, every time they had sex, she felt a quickening in her heart that maybe this time they would get number 6.

Clearing her throat, she went back to her rolled out dough and started gently folding it to put it into the pie plate.

An easy silence filled the kitchen as she patted and pinched. Soft sounds metal on wood told her that Jughead was once against cutting the veggies to go into his stuffing.

She could remember almost an identical moment when they were in their 20’s, newly married, and living in a shoebox apartment. Looking around their large kitchen that could probably barely FIT into that apartment, she had to shake her head. Things could sure change in a hurry.

The song ended and Jughead cut one last piece of celery and scraped it into the Ziploc bag that held the other stuffing ingredients.

“What time is everyone coming? I need to know when to put dear old Thomas in; he will need at least 6 hours to cook. He is a big fat dude you know.”

Betty pinched her final crust, grabbed the pumpkin filling, and started spooning it into the pie. “Well, my mom and your dad are coming at around 11:00 with June Bug and…Dagger.”

Jughead smirked. “Leave it to the Serpents to improve on two lame ass names that no one liked anyway.”

Betty chuckled. “Archie and Veronica will be here around the same time.”

Jughead nodded and put his stuffing mix into the fridge next to where the Turkey was resting in its pan; it's skin sparkled with the Olive Oil Baste. “I assume they are bringing the baby.”

Betty snickered and pre-heated the oven. “No Jughead, I believe they planned to leave the baby on the train with the conductor. I mean, people do say children need to be well traveled this time of year.”

He stuck his tongue out at her back. “And Jelly Bean?”

Betty dusted off her hands and wiped her forehead. “JB said, and I quote, ‘That she will be here when she gets here, traffic from Boston is a bitch. And! She is 32 years old and doesn’t need her big brother fussing over her like an old mother hen.’ End quote.”

“I am going to smack her when she gets here.”

“Auntie JB???”

Betty and Jughead looked around trying to find the voice when a pair of purple fuzzy slippers appeared. Daisy appeared after them and smiled brightly.

Betty sighed softly as Jughead went up the stairs and scooped up the tiny blond.

“Morning Daisy. Why are you up so early?”

“Daddy said bad words and it woke me up. Then I had to pee really bad! So, I got up and went pee. Then I heard mommy say Auntie JB so I came down cause I thought she was here! But she is not yet?”

Jughead set Daisy down at the table. “No love, not yet. Probably later though. You want to go back to sleep?”

“No. I want some juice please!”

Jughead set his small daughter down onto the chair and went to the fridge to get the juice. Betty was crimping the edge of the pie dough when she noticed that Daisy had a strange expression on her face, her small body wiggling as Jughead handed her the juice.

He walked over to the bar, and lifted up his coffee cup. “What’s up Daisy?” He asked noticing her wiggles.

Daisy didn’t answer, instead she ducked under the table and popped back up.

“Mommy how come your underpants are under the table?”

Jughead’s coffee sprayed up around his chin as he choked on it. Betty’s cheeks turned two shades of red as she made a strangled noise and squeaked out.

“What?”

“Yeah Mommy, your underwear is under the table. I can get them for you.” Daisy bent over, ready to crawl under the table to retrieve her mother’s panties.

“NO DAISY!” Betty ran around the bar and went to her daughter to lift her up even as Jughead started laughing hysterically.

“Um, I mean, no thank you. I will...get them later. Um, why don’t you go watch cartoons?”

“But my juice!”

Betty set her daughter down and then handed her the cup of juice. “Go watch TV.”

Daisy gave her mother a funny look before scooting off. Jughead was holding onto the counter snorting loudly.

He spoke in a panting breath. “I. Am. Going. To. Go. Get. The. Guest. Rooms. Ready.”

Betty glared at him. “You certainly are not! You are going to deal with this. This is your fault!”

Jughead’s eyes sparkled as he looked at her. “If I recall correctly it was all you.” He pitched his voice higher. “Oh Juggie, just like that, oh God more.”

Betty’s face went from red to almost purple. “You listen to me-”

“Mom? Are you ok?”

Betty whipped around to see her oldest daughter standing on the stairs. “I heard you guys yelling.”

Betty smiled and went to the stairs. “No one is yelling honey, Daddy and I were just talking loudly.”

“Sure sounded like yelling.” She yawned and turned to go back upstairs, (Betty hoped), until Daisy appeared.

“Tori! Guess what? I found mommy’s underpants under the table! Then I got juice.”

Tori whipped around, looked at her mother with huge eyes, opened her mouth and started yelling. “EWW!”

She put her hands over her ears and ran up the stairs yelling ew as she went.

Charlotte made the unfortunate decision to appear in front of Tori and was knocked to the ground as Tori barreled past. Charlotte started screaming, loud high pitched shrieks.

Jughead started laughing again, and shook his head. “I am out of here.”

“Jughead Jones!”

 **Thursday, November 22nd 9:00am-Jones Residence**  
Betty sighed as she slid the final pie into the fridge and rubbed the back of her neck.

She turned to watch Jughead slide the Turkey into the oven. Once the door was closed, he turned to smile at her.

He walked over, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently. “Still mad at me?”

She sighed softly. “No, I am sure this will be one of those things we look back on and laugh and laugh. But I don’t think it’s going to be today.”

He kissed her again gently and squeezed her now panty clad ass.

“Maybe tomorrow then.”

She rolled her eyes as the doorbell rang. She pulled away and walked over to the front door and slid it open.

Jelly Bean smiled at her sister in law and hugged her close. “Happy Thanksgiving Betty!”

At the sound of her voice, 5 excited children squealed and appeared out of nowhere, swarming the woman.

“Aunt JB, come check out my soccer trophy!”

“Auntie Jelly Bean, watch me spin!”

“NO! Watch me dance!”

“JEEB! JEEB!”

Jellybean smiled and greeted all of the children, gave them kisses, and let their mother herd them into the living room with the promise that Aunt Jellybean would come see them in just a minute.

Once the kids are settled down and watching Moana, Betty leads JB into the kitchen where Jughead smiles and hugs his sister.  
“Well, well. Sherlock Holmes in my kitchen.”

JB nudged her brother and slapped him in the chest. “I am an Investigative Reporter, not chasing Professor Moriarty down the alleys of London.”

“Fine line JB, fine line.”

Betty smiled. “JB can I get you some wine?”

JB made a face. “I will actually take some soda if you got it.”

Betty nodded and poured her a glass and handed it over. “So how is Boston?”

JB took a long drink of her soda. “Boston is freaking amazing. I am trying to figure out why it took me so long to get there.”

Jughead walks around his sister and grab an Olive before Betty can stop him.

“How is his O Face?”

JB chokes on her soda and starts coughing. “Jesus Christ Jug, not everything revolves around sex for God’s Sake! I mean, I can enjoy Boston for other things besides sex.”

“So his O Face is no good?”

JB swats him with a hand towel. “Get out of here!”

Once Jughead was gone, the two girls start to laugh.

Once their laughter dies down into giggles, JB shakes her head. “I don’t know how you can handle him sometimes.”

Betty shrugs and smiles fondly. “He is really good at cleaning the gutters.”

JB chokes on her drink again.

 **Thursday** , **November 22nd 11:00am-Jones Residence**  
The house was filling with the wonderful smell of Turkey.

All 5 of the kids were clean and were sitting in the living room, now watching Rapunzel. Betty had gotten a text from her mom that she and FP were about 10 minutes away.

Betty was putting the finishing touches on her kitchen to at least make it look a little nice before her mother came. Alice had relaxed a little, but not enough to not nitpick her daughter’s housekeeping.

JB stood at the counter tossing a Salad, humming softly.

“Excited to see your Dad?”

JB smiled and nodded. “It’s been awhile, and now that we are on even keel, I like that we have gotten closer. I guess we can thank your mom for that. God knows my mom had nothing to do with it.”

Betty smiled and patted JB’s shoulder gently. “Well you know, sometimes parents and children don’t have the easiest relationship, it took forever for Jug and your dad to get along.”

Jellybean popped a piece of cucumber in her mouth. “Hmm that is only because Jughead stepped up and joined the gang. They were on the same team at that point.” Her face scrunched a little.

Betty took her hand and gently squeezed. “Your dad never wanted that for him Jelly. In fact, FP was the one that pushed him to go to college, get out of Riverdale. He remembers what he went through with your grandpa you know.”

JB nodded. “Yeah, well I am just glad that everyone is better. And, I think your mom had a lot to do with it.”

“Actually, I think it was the twins.” At JB’s confused look, Betty continued. “I think having June Bug and Dag, it gave them, I don’t know a second chance. So to speak. To be better than they were to kids that really needed them.”

Jellybean nodded. “Well, at least I can honestly say, my parents have done a lot of rotten things, but at least dad was only guilty of hiding and disposing of a body, not actually killing anyone.”

Betty blinked and then started to laugh.

And after a minute, Jellybean joined in.  
Their laughter was interrupted by a knock on the back door.

Confused, Betty walked over and opened it. She found FP and Dagger holding a box; her mother and June Bug were behind them. Betty smiled, and opened the door more.

She was about to greet them when FP shook his head. Now really confused, Betty let them inside. FP and Dagger set the box down, FP hugged Jellybean as she circled around the island to greet her dad.

“Where is Jug?”

“Uh, upstairs?”

FP smiled. “Call him down, I need to show you guys something.”

“Well alright. Alexa, drop in on the bedroom.”

After a few chimes Jug’s voice was heard, “Yeah?”

“Uh, your dad is down here with something to show us. Can you come down?”

There was a moment of silence. “Sure.”

A few minutes later, Jughead appeared in the kitchen. He frowned at the small crowd gathered in the kitchen. “What is all this?”

FP smiled, looking a little sheepish. “Well I…ok so you know Sweet Pea and Josie have a dog. And well, the dog had puppies. And I got to thinking about Hot Dog, and well I..just um…Dag open it for me.”

Dagger leaned down and opened the box. A small golden puff ball appeared and yawned. Betty felt her heart ooze.

“Oh my God, FP.”

“She is a Golden Retriever, she is 8 weeks old, and almost completely housebroken. I worked on that with Dag.”

Jellybean smirked. “I would hope that a 16 year old would already be housebroken.”

Betty giggled as she watched her husband lean down and stroke the puppy’s head. “Dad this is…I mean….it must have cost you. I can’t accept this”

Betty started to say something, but FP waved his hand. “It’s not for you. It’s for the kids. Call it an early Christmas gift for them from Grandma and Grandpa.”

The ball of fluff yawned and looked around at the various humans around her. She tried to get out of the box, but only managed to knock it over and tumbled out in a blur of tail and large feet.

“Dad I just really don’t think that-”

“A PUPPY!”

The adults turned to see 3 kids in the doorway of the kitchen, eyes zeroed in on the new fluffy guest. The puppy cocked its head at the newcomers and barked.

The kids squealed and ran into the puppy who began to jump and lick the tiny humans. Little Mary crawled into the kitchen following the noise of the other kids.

Betty lifted her up and let her touch the puppy. Mary squealed when the puppy licked her hand and arm. “Da! Da!”

Jughead nodded. “Yes kiddo, I see the puppy.”

Max toddled into the kitchen. His eyes went wide as he saw his sisters playing with it and yelled out. “Twinkie!” He ran over to the puppy pile and jumped in.

Betty smiled at her husband. “Sounds like food names for animals run in the family.”

He rolled his eyes. “We have no puppy stuff and it's Thanksgiving.”

Alice smiled. “We have everything in the car. Gifts from Josie and Sweet Pea.”

Jughead opened his mouth, obviously wanting to protest. But instead he just shut his mouth and kneeled down to stroke the puppy. “Hey Twinkie.”

 **Thursday, November 22nd 6:00pm-Jones Residence**  
Archie and his crew arrive almost right after FP and Alice do.

The kids have to show everyone their new puppy Twinkie, and how she loves to chase her own tail. Also how Mary likes to growl at the Puppy while crawling toward her.

Once the Turkey came out of the oven, it became mayhem. It takes about an hour for everyone to settle down and get food. Once the food is consumed, everyone moves into the living room to gather strength for pie.

Betty takes the chance to drink some tea and sit with her mom.

After years of overbearing expectations, and desperately trying to get Betty to join the new age cult that had sucked in her sister, she and her mom had always been on shaky ground.

Thankfully now, they seemed to have their footing. At least enough to sit and have some tea.

“So how is Dagger and June Bug doing? Do they talk to Polly at all?”

Alice sighed and sipped her tea. “They are fine, taking to Serpent life like it was bred into them. Which I guess it somewhat was.”

Betty giggles softly. Her niece and nephew had arrived on their grandmother's doorstep a few days after their 14th birthday.

Apparently Edgar had decided to go full on Blossom on the twins and have them hook up. Horrified at that, the twins had ran away and begged Alice to let them live with her.

The kids getting into the Serpents had been an accident. It started with their names getting changed, and then Dag running errands with the other Serpents.

When June Bug started helping Toni with the still operating speakeasy, there was no stopping it. The kids now sported the jackets of their heritage.

Alice set down her teacup. “They don't really talk to Polly, unless FP or I make them. But, she doesn't call often so that is a good thing. How are things with you? Anything new?”

Betty shrugged. “Well...we got a new puppy.”

Alice rolled her eyes and Betty smiled. “No seriously mom, it's an amazing gift. The kids love her already and I think she is going to fit in nicely.”

Alice smiled. “Betty, I know that we have had our issues. And I know, I haven't been the best mother. But you know I love you.”

“Mom, I never doubted that once. I know you love me.”

“I just tried to do right by you Betty. I knew it would be so easy for you to fall on the Serpent Sword. It was your legacy. And apparently you fell into it. As did June Bug.”

Betty smiled. “But it's not the end all anymore. I mean I came out on the other side stronger. And by that measure, so did you. June Bug will too.

Alice sipped her tea. “Maybe. But for now, pie?”

Betty watched as her mother got up and started cutting pie and plating it. She had a feeling that she and Alice had just made a lot of headway in their relationship, but wasn't exactly sure how.

 **Thursday, November 22nd 11:00pm-Jones Residence**  
Betty stretched her leg out and rubbed the soft loofah sponge across her skin. Jughead was getting the kids settled, it was way past their bedtime, but due to the excitement of the puppy and their grandparents and cousins getting them down had been a chore. Thank God Daddy was the favored parent tonight because Mommy was too damn tired. She had declared that she was going to take a long hot bubble bath, and here she was complete with candles and music. She even indulged herself and had a glass of sparkling grape juice.

She was trying to stay off the wine, her period was now almost a week overdue, she was trying not to get too excited but still. She sighed and rested her head against the bath pillow and closed her eyes.

She was startled awake when the door opened and Jughead appeared. He smiled at her. “Hey, kids are finally out. I still have Mary's Halloween candy. And Charlie Brown's Thanksgiving is dvr'd.”

Betty smiled. “Let me dry off and I will be right with you.” He nodded and shut the door.

Betty climbed out of the now cool water and wrapped a towel around herself. She went to the sink to brush out her hair when she felt something running down her leg. She leaned down and swiped her finger across the trail of blood. She lifted her fingers up and started to cry.

Jughead opened the door. “Betts what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?”

She shakes her head. “I got my period.”

Jughead sighed. “Oh.” He slid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. “I am sorry baby.”

“I was late and I thought…” She sniffled and leaned against him. “Jug what if I can't do it, get pregnant again you know. Like you said, we have a horrible time getting pregnant. Look how long it took with Tori.” Betty rubbed her eyes and sniffled. “You would have been better off with Ethel.”

Jughead laughed at that. “I don't think Ethel and I would have been compatible outside playing G&G.” She gave a watery laugh at that. “Betty, it's ok. You just need to relax. If we have one, we have one. If not, we have 5 adorable, somewhat annoying children.”

She smacked him in the chest playfully. “They are not annoying.” At his look she giggled. “Ok maybe a little. But they are ours and I love them.”

He kisses her temple gently. “It's going to be ok Betts. Let's just take a breather ok? Go watch bad tv and eat stolen Halloween candy hmm?”

She smiled and nodded. “Let me clean up and comb out my hair.”

Jughead nodded, kissed her again. “Don't take too long Mrs. Jones.”

After he closed the door, Betty turned back to the mirror. She rubbed her face and took a breath. Scattered across the mirror was pictures of the kids that Betty had taped up. Seeing all the cute and funny poses teased a smile out of her. Jughead was right, they have 5 adorable kids. 6 or not, she was happy.

She rubbed her face, combed her hair, and cleaned herself up. She stepped out of the bathroom in just her panties and stopped short. Jughead had laid out her favorite flannel pajamas, and the tv was queued up to Netflix which was showing romantic movies based on books. He is sitting on the bed holding two glasses of wine, with Mary's bucket of candy next to him.

“Jughead Jones, I love you.” She pulled on the pj's, flopped onto the bed, took one of the glasses of wine, and kissed his lips.

“I am going to let you pick the movies we watch tonight. The only caveat is that I want a steamy romantic after a sappy one.”

Betty clicked their glasses together, turned on The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society, and curled up against her husband.

Life may not be perfect, and she was still a little sad, but she was enjoying a movie with her husband which was just as good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is the end! I hope you guys liked it!! I am super proud of this labor of love! Next up will be Christmas, it's going to be a little different format, but I will let you know when it posts. Comments are always love!


	3. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas TIME! We love it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the Christmas episode, and honestly, this is stuffed to the brim. Some stuff got cut honestly only because I realized I was losing control of the story. So this is what we ended up with. I hope you like it, if not, I PROMISE Valentine's Day is going to be 10 times better. I am also including a soundtrack for this one, https://open.spotify.com/playlist/56TkmYxvYLZ95s5rVjL5me 
> 
> Its a pretty good one! Enjoy at any rate!

**Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas-Cat Power  
**A light dusting of snow fell gently from the sky as Jughead carried the bags out to the car. The sun was barely peeking through the snow. He sighed softly, it was 6:00 am on the 23rd of December, and Christmas was ripe in the air, and they had the brilliant notion to travel all the way to Maine to spend the holidays with the whole family. And while he was excited, (how often did everyone get together really), he was still dreading the ride. They had 5 children in the car of various ages, it was a 6 hour drive, and just for added fun, they had a puppy. Disaster loomed.

Oddly enough though, his wife was almost chipper at the idea. She came out of the house carrying one of the twins. With their coats on, it was hard to tell who was who. Jughead shut the back hatch and walked around to the side of the car as she wrestled the child in question into her booster seat. Mary and Max sat on the left of the bench seat watching their mother with interest.

He slid his hand across her hip gently. “Ok, last of the bags are in the car. Tori is taking Twinkie for one last walk before we go. And I see you have Daisy, where is Charlotte?”

Betty smiled as she tugged on the strap to make sure Daisy was securely fastened. “Charlotte is taking one last potty break before we go. I checked and rechecked to make sure no one is wet or has to potty before we leave.”

“That is what I like about you Cooper, you are always one step ahead of everyone else.”

“That is Jones to you Mister.” She snapped in the final buckle and kissed Daisy’s head. “Ok I am going to go get Charlotte, my bag and make sure everything is secure. Why don’t you go round up Tori.” She pecked his lips before she walked away.

Jughead nodded and after shutting the door to keep the kids in the car warm, (and locking the door so they didn’t get kidnapped), he walked a few feet out to the sidewalk and looked down the street. He could see a familiar rainbow knit cap holding a leash to a small golden blob.

Jughead lifted his hands and yelled out. “Tori! Come on!”

The knit cap, and the blob both turned at the sound of his voice, but only the blob moved toward him. Jughead frowned a little as Tori followed after the blob through the snow. Suddenly, the golden blob disappeared into the snow with barely a yelp.

Jughead started to run. “Shit! TORI! Let go of the leash!”

Before she could follow the command, Tori tumbled into the drift. “Fucking Shit! Tori!” He slid onto his knees to the spot she fell into and chuckled softly. He could see the two of them standing up surrounded by snow, they weren’t hurt thank god.

“Tori, hand me up Twinkie and then I will help you.” She lifted up the puppy and handed her to him. He laughed softly. “Well, looks Twinkie’s cream filling is on the outside now.”

“Dad!” He laughed again, and lifted Tori out. He shook his head at his snow covered daughter. “Your mother is going to kill me.”

Once the two of them made it back to the car, Betty was standing next to it. “Ok everyone is loaded and ready to…what the fuck?!”

Tori's eyes went wide. “Mama! Santa can hear you!”

Betty blew out a breath which was a loud fwapp sound. “Son of a bitch. Come on miss. We need to get you dry.”

As they walked to the house, Tori launched into the story of the running puppy and giant snow drift. Jughead meanwhile grabbed a towel from the pile of bags in the back and started drying off the puppy.

20 minutes later, a now dry Tori and Twinkie were settled in the car. Betty slid the Amazon Fire Stick into the flip down screen in the back and clicked on Moving Art on Netflix. The adults in the car were hoping the nature noises and classical music would lull the older kids to sleep.

Betty got into the front seat and looked into the rear view mirror. Jughead pulled on his seat belt. “Alright, let's hit the…Betty?”

His wife's gaze was fixed on the rear view mirror to the kids in the back. He frowned and looked in the back wondering what the problem was. In the back row, Tori was leaning against the window, dark hair spread against the pink pillow she brought. Next to Tori, Charlotte was cuddling with Twinkie as the puppy dozed in the seat, her blonde hair almost matching the dog's fur. Right behind the adults, Daisy was already snoozing in her booster seat, her blonde pigtails dangling over the edge. Max was passed out, his dark hair looking like it was swirling in an invisible storm, while Mary was sucking on her bottle, tiny dark pigtails curled around her head as she looked at her parents with emerald green eyes.

He looked over at Betty confused at what she was looking at when he noticed tears trailing down her cheeks. He looked again and it hit him, there was a spot empty. He looked back at his wife and covered her hand with his. “Betty…”

She sniffled, turned in the seat, and flipped the mirror down. “Just drive Jug, please.”

He said nothing, just nodded and put the car in gear, his hand still holding hers.

 

 **Where You Are-Christopher Jackson, Rachel House, Nicole Scherzinger, Auli'i Cravalho & Louise Bush  
**They were several hours into the trip, and things seemed to be going fairly well. The kids had slept for about 2 hours, in which time Betty and Jughead had talked Christmas while taking covert looks in the back seat to make sure no fakers were listening.

By 9:00, the kids were awake, watching Moana, and the older kids were eating snacks Betty packed; while the younger kids were sucking on bottles and juice boxes. Betty was crocheting next to him with a soft smile on her face. She had decided to make a blanket for the new baby, whenever he or she came. The yarn was a soft yellow color, mixed in with violet splashes. No pinks or blues for this family.

Tori’s voice suddenly piped up over the song that was playing. “What does Grandma mean that Moana is her father’s daughter?”

Jughead smiled and turned down the volume. “What she means is that kids take on the traits of their parents, stubbornness and pride must run in their family.”

“Oh...does it run in our family?”

Betty started to laugh, snorting into her hand as she tried to stop. Jughead shot her a dirty look as he tried to answer.

“Well uh, SOMETIMES stubbornness and pride run in our family, but uh not often.” Betty punctuated his sentence with laughing harder.

“Why is mommy laughing?”

“Because mommy is under the impression that daddy is stubborn all the time and hard headed most of the time. And has a huge pile of pride that could probably fell a forest.” Betty choked out around her laughing.

“Ok I am not stubborn ALL the time. Just once in awhile.”

Betty snorted into her hand again and let her crocheting tumble from her lap. “What about yesterday when we spent almost 25 minutes trying to find a parking spot because you didn’t want to park under a tree.”

“Birds shit on the car, it's a principle of the thing.”

“Yeah like I have never heard that before.”

Jughead rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. “Anyway Tori, that is what it means.”

“Oh. Am I my father’s daughter?”

Betty wiped her eyes and lifted her crocheting back into her lap. “Thankfully Tori, you take after me more than your daddy.”

“Yeah because there is NO stubbornness on your side Betty.”

Charlotte’s voice joined the mix. “What about me? Who am I like?”

Betty smiled. “You take after mommy too Char. Daisy is the most like daddy.”

“Yay! I am like Daddy!”

Tori pushed her sister’s head. “That must be why you have sit up there with the babies!”

Daisy tried to turn in her booster seat to hit at her sister. “Mean Tori!” Her flailing hand managed to grab Tori’s long dark hair to curl her tiny fingers around, yanking it. Tori started to scream bloody murder.

“Let go of my hair! DAISY!”

Jughead growled out in his mean dad voice. “Hey hey! Come on knock it off, watch Moana.”

Daisy let go of Tori’s hair who leaned back into the seat and pouted. Daisy patted Mary’s head gently. “Who is Mary and Max like?”

Betty smiled as she counted stitches. “Well we don’t know yet. They are the milk man’s kids.”

Daisy’s eyes popped open wide. “Daddy was a milk man? What’s a milk man?”

Betty shook her head and rubbed her forehead. “Oh my god. Jughead pull up at this next rest stop, I think it's about time for a break.”

He laughed softly and nodded his head, merging to the exit lane.

At 11:00, the kids started whining they were hungry. Jughead pulled off the highway into a small town that has a Mcdonalds. They had just pulled into the drive thru, and gotten into line when Tori cried out. “Ew! What is that smell?”

Jughead sniffed the air and covered his nose. “Oh my God that is foul! Who farted?”

Betty gagged and hit the button to roll down the window. “That is shit, not gas! Oh my god! So gross!”

“I am gonna throw up!” Charlotte yelled out and started loudly gagging.

Jughead groaned softly and looked in the back seat. Max was sitting in his seat, oblivious to the smell, Daisy was covering her mouth and looking a little green, and Mary was kicking her feet and cooing, her huge green eyes sparkling. The smell was strongest from her side. “Oh God, it was Mary! Betty, you gotta do something!”

“Me! What about you?”

“Well, I am driving!”

“Fine!”

She growls and gets out of the car. She opens the back passenger door and pulls out the very smelly baby. “Jughead, can you get the twins out? They are going potty too.”

“But Betty, I am-”

“Jug, I don’t give a fuck if you are riding a broom into a wall, get your ass out of the car and help me!”

Jughead quickly gets out of the car, even as horns start to blare behind them. Betty turns around and shoots them all a death glare. “SHUT UP! We have a baby that needs changed! So shut up! You can be a little more patient for your goddamn chicken nuggets!”

The honking oddly enough stops. Jughead doubts that it’s from what Betty said, but more of how crazed she looks. He quickly pulls out Daisy and asks Tori to unbuckle Charlotte. When the 9 year old opens her mouth he shakes his head. “Do not argue, your mother is not in the mood.”

She nods and unbuckles her sister quickly. Betty shifts the baby to take Daisy’s hand who takes Charlotte’s hand. “We will meet you out front!” Betty stomps off towards the front entrance as Jughead gets back into the car and moves forward.

The drive thru is pretty busy, plus he got held up helping Betty with the kids, so it’s about 10 minutes later when he finally gets to the intercom. A woman’s voice comes across the speaker. “Welcome to McDonald’s can I-um, can you hold on a second?”

Jughead frowns a little as he can hear what sounds like yelling from inside the building. The voice sounds oddly familiar, but there is no way his wife of 11 years is inside the McDonald’s building screeching like a banshee.

A few seconds later, the woman comes back over the speaker. “Um, is this Jughead?”

Jughead blinks a little. “Uh, yes it is. Do I know you?”

“Oh no, but your wife is saying she wants you to order her a coffee. Extra Cream and Sugar.”

“Oh well yeah, go ahead and key it in.”

“Ok, I got it all keyed in. Can I get you anything else?”

Before he can answer, there is some more screeching in the background. “Um, she says get some Happy Meals, more than just 3 of them because she needs a toy too.”

“Wow, you guys must not be busy in there if you are humoring my psychotic wife.”

There is a brief moment of silence and then some high pitched screeching that actually makes him cover his ears. “Um, she can hear you.”

He chuckles and shakes his head. “Let’s just complete the order quick.”

Once they finish the order, Jughead pulls up to the next window and pays for the order. He circles around to the front and parks to help Betty and the kids into the car. Once they are in, he hands her the coffee, and her toy. “I love you Betts.”

She gives him a sidelong look, but kisses his cheek. “Love you too.”

 **  
**  
**I'll Be Home For Christmas-Jo Dee Messina**  
They finally got to Maine going on 2:00. The kids had fallen asleep on the way up, and were still passed out in the back as they pulled into the snowy driveway behind his Dad’s new truck. It looks pretty chaotic, people running in and out of the house, as well as the front yard. As Jughead parks the car, the kids come alive and starts yelling. Over the din, Tori’s voice comes out. “We are here! Look at all the snow! Mommy! Daddy! Charlie is here!” She hits the button to roll down the window. “Charlie! Charlie!”

A girl with short patent leather black hair and a round asian face turns to the screaming Tori. Her face breaks out into a huge smile and she runs to the car. “Tori!”

Tori manages to jump out of the car with Twinkie hot on her heels and she gets swept into a hug by the taller 11 year old with Twinkie bouncing on them almost begging for the new person to give her pats.

Jughead gets out of the car to help gather the other four as Charlie walks with Tori to the house. Once they hit the porch, the two run inside. Jughead chuckles and carries Max and Mary toward the house with Betty trailing behind with the twins. Dagger and June Bug get in their way as they walk and Jughead tosses Dagger the keys. “Will you unload the car please, just set everything the living room, I will take it up later.”

The impish smile looks so much like Jason’s that Jughead feels his breath catch. Not that he ever was in Jason’s inner circle, but he saw enough of him that it shined in Dagger’s face. “Sure Uncle Jug! Come on Junie!”

June Bug chased after Dagger as Betty and Jughead get to the porch themselves, Cheryl steps out of the house, a small smile gracing her lips. “Hello Hobo.”

He smiles back at her. “Hey Witch. Want to hold a baby?”

Cheryl’s smile grows as she scoops Mary into her arms and plants a cherry red kiss on her cheek. “Oh look at the precious baby! Auntie Toni and I have sooo many cute outfits for you to try on.”

Jughead rolls his eyes and steps into the warm house. He has to admit, the pictures online didn’t do the place justice. It was light and open, airy almost. He can hear Charlie and Tori down the hallway screaming and yelling along with the clanking of video game, apparently there is a game room. He sighs softly and shifts Max in his arms as his dad appears. “Hey, you finally made it, your step mama  was trying to convince me to build a dog sled team and go hunt for you.”

Betty smiled as she sidled up next to FP, kissed his cheek, and then set down the twins who scampered off to the play room. “Nope, we made it safe and sound, a few bumps in the road but all good.”

FP chuckled even as his ears turned red. “Well good I am glad.”

Jughead set down Max who waddled over to FP. “PA PA!” FP chuckled and scooped up the tiny toddler and kissed his head. “There is my Monster.”

Betty unwound her scarf and shook out her long blonde hair. “Did Cheryl only bring Charlie? I thought she would bring the whole crew.”

Alice shook her head and took Max from FP’s arms as the little one squealed. “Nope, most of the kids they had have gone elsewhere. Charlie is the only one left for now, they might get to foster some more after the new year. They are on the waiting list.”

Jughead smirked a little. “Hard to believe that with her icy heart that Cheryl Blossom would make a hell of a mother.”

“Excuse me, there is more to me than just a pretty face.” Cheryl said as she walked up with Mary. Or, what Jughead thought was Mary. It was hard to tell with a layered dress and bows in her hair. “Um Cheryl, can the baby breathe in that thing?”

Cheryl sniffed. “Of course she can....I’m pretty sure.”

Betty smiled and took the frilly mound into her arms. “Um, let me go clean her up, I am sure once she is not so layered, she will look adorable.”

Alice walked Betty upstairs to show her where the bedroom for her and Jughead was. Jughead smiled at his dad and hugged him tightly. “Good to see you.”

“Back at ya Boy.”

The moment was broke when Dagger and June Bug tramped into the house laden down with bags and Twinkie. “We got the bags Uncle Jug. And June Bug found the puppy!”

Jughead smiled and hugged Dagger around the neck. “Good job Kid.”

 

 

 **There's No Place Like Home for the Holidays-Perry Como**  
Once everyone was settled, they all went to the kitchen to eat some dinner and then decided to make cookies. Which sent the kids into a frenzy of excitement. Betty and Alice pulled the frosting and sprinkles from the cupboard. Charlie and Tori had taken control of the little twins while Dagger and June Bug held Mary and Max to help them. Jughead took it all in leaning against the counter sipping his coffee. His dad stood next to him, a grin that couldn’t move from his face. It got wider when there was a knock on the door and JB appeared. She hugged her dad and he swung her around. “Well there is my girl.”

She grinned and gave him a playful shove. “Dad you saw me at Thanksgiving.”

“Hey a lot can happen in the span of just a few weeks.”

She rolled her eyes. “Sweet Pea and Josie pulled up behind me, Toni is with them too.”

Charlie let out a squeal and jumped off of the chair she was sitting on. “Mama Toni!” She ran for the door with Cheryl chasing her. “Charlie! Your coat!”

Jughead peered out the window watching the little black haired girl stumble across the snow to get to the only other parent she has ever really known. Toni meets her half way, swings Charlie into her arms and kisses her face. Cheryl appears and kisses Toni gently. He feels Betty slide her hand into his and he looks over at her. “This is the Christmas Spirit at it’s finest Juggie.” He kissed the side of her face gently.

When Toni and Cheryl came in, Sweet Pea and Josie followed. They had brought Twinkie’s mother Bella with them. Twinkie of course exploded into delight which involved her chasing her own tail in a circle. She was a credit to her species. Jughead shook his head and hugged Josie and clapped Sweet Pea on the back. “No Fangs?”

Sweet Pea shrugged. “Can’t have two Boys in Blue off for the holidays, he drew the short straw.”

Josie looked around. “Archie and Veronica?”

Jughead took their coats. “Baby’s First Christmas, Grandparent’s Prerogative. Plus, Veronica had a patient that is apparently about to pop and she didn’t want to be too far away. Riverdale is closer to the City than Maine is.”

Betty appeared all smiles and hugged Josie. “Who would have thought our Vee, being a midwife. I expected it out of Sweet Pea, but not Veronica.”

Sweet Pea smirked. “Well I mean I am fond of admiring the female form.”

He grunted as his wife smacked him in the chest.

Once all the adults were settled in their rooms, the cookie decorating started. It was a chaotic mess of sprinkles, frosting, 6 children, 2 teenagers, and a Jelly Bean. But despite the chaos, (or maybe because of it), the cookies came out great. Each kid was allowed one cookie and then the adults sent them out to play so dinner could be made and the adults could talk. Betty decided that a quick pot of stew would some bread would give everyone a warm evening and settle the kids for bedtime.

Jughead and Jellybean did the cookie dishes, while the others took up various tasks. Soon the kitchen was filled with chopping, scrubbing and talking. Jughead opened the window a bit to be able to hear the kids as they built snowmen in the front yard. As he rinsed a dish and handed it to JB, he could hear some soft strains of singing. He frowned and lifted his head.

Standing at a snowman, Max was helping his sister’s pat snow as he softly sang. “Tatou o tagata folau e vala’auina, E le atua o le sami tele e o mai.”

Jughead blinked his eyes and opened the window a little more. Chilled air blew in, as well as Daisy and Charlotte’s voice rising up. “Aue, aue Nuku I mua, Te manulele e tataki e.”

Betty walked over and looked at her husband. “Um, are the kids singing the Hawaiian version of the song from Moana?”

He smiled a little and hugged her around the waist. “I think so.”

Cheryl and Toni walked over as the little voices rose up in the song again. “Aue, aue, Te fenua, te malie, Nae ko hakilia mo kaiga e.”

 **  
**  
**Billy Graham’s Bible-Joe Nichols**  
Once dinner had been eaten, kids had been bathed, and put to various locations for bed, the adults got together in the living room for a gift wrapping party. While the guys were sentenced to wrapping boxes, (which they were actually really good at), while the girls unraveled ribbon and made out name tags. It had been a group decision that instead of weighing down cars with a shitload of gifts, the kids were going to get one big gift from Santa, and then a small gift from each of the adults, with the exception of June Bug and Dagger because as FP said, they are grown enough to know the score. Which made Alice roll her eyes and declare that they had gifts for the twins at home. And then she whapped FP.

Betty’s idea had been that the gifts from Santa would have a name tag with a ribbon put into a stocking. When the kids woke up, they would have to follow the ribbon to get to where their gift was. The plan was to wait for the kids to go to sleep, place the gifts around in strategic areas, and let the kids find them the next morning.  The gifts from Santa were hidden safely away in the U-Haul FP had brought up.

Once the wrapping was done, the adults all drifted to their room. Mary and Max were sleeping in portable cribs in the walk in closet they had in their room. The twins, Tori, Charlie, Dagger, and June Bug were all in a room by themselves. Jughead had shut the door a bit to make sure the babies stayed asleep, changed into his pajamas and tapped on the bathroom door. He opened the door to find Betty leaning over the sink in a pair of black panties and a black tank top. She looked over at him and smiled. He thought she never looked more beautiful.

“When you have a free minute, I have something for you.”

She smiled and rolled her eyes. “I have something for you too.”

He pecked her cheek. “Meet you in the bedroom?”

She shook her head. “Better meet on the balcony, those babies have ears like sonars. Everytime someone is trying to have a good time, they wake up.”

He chuckles and shakes his head. “Ok, balcony it is.”

He pulled on his hoodie and boots and stepped outside. The moon glowed bright across the snow covered yard. The stars twinkled in the sky like they were diamonds. He gave a light pat to make sure Betty’s gift was still there. A few minutes later, Betty stepped out dressed in her leggings, a large coat and her boots. She shivered a little as she walked over to him and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. “Isn’t it beautiful out here?”

She nodded and pulled a wrapped box out of her coat pocket. “It’s not what I wanted to give you, but I think you will like it.”

He pecked her lips and took the box opening it slowly. Inside was a pair of Beats By Dre earbuds. He smiles and slides them into his ears. “Betts, you always know just the right thing.”

She smiled and pushed back her hair. “Well you always say that you can never hear your music, and I know that my reclusive, weirdo husband wants his headphones, so here you go.” He laughed and kissed her again.

He pulled the small box out of his hoodie and handed it to her. “Now this was not my idea, I had help.”

He hands over the box and she looks at him. “Help? Huh. Should I be worried what you have cooked up?”

He laughs and puts a box wrapped in gold foil into her hand. “Why don’t you open it and see?”

Betty began to work on the wrapping. And gasped as she drew out the gold locket that had a sapphire in the middle of it. “Oh Jug.”

He smiled and pulled it from her trembling fingers “Queen Anne,” He said, “circa 1700, with your birthstone in it. But, it’s a replica, not the real thing because of this.” He slid a small leafed shape key into the back and gave it a turn. The soft tinkling music of Somewhere Over The Rainbow started to play.

Swamped with emotion, she turned her face to press it against his arm for a moment. “Juggie.”

He smiled and opened the locket to show her the inside. On one side there was a picture of the kids, a collage of tiny baby pictures all grouped together. On the other side was a blank spot with a little paper inside that had a question mark.

“Oh. That’s done it.” The tears welled into her throat, spilled out of her eyes. “That’s done it for sure.”

“Go ahead and cry.” Jug leaned over to kiss her damp cheek.

She sniffled softly even as the locket kept playing. “It’s the most beautiful gift I’ve ever been given, and I’ll treasure it more than anything I have. Every time I look at it, I’ll think of the way they were then, the way they are now.”

He stroked her cheek. “And who the next one will be.”

She nodded and hugged his close, kissing his lips deeply. She pulled back, cheeks still wet, but smiling. “Come here, I have one more gift for you.”

He nodded and followed her into the bedroom and closed the closet door so the babies would at least have some quiet for whatever she was doing. The slats in the closet would give them plenty of air though.

He waited for a few minutes before the bathroom door slid open and Betty stood in front of him as a vision. She was wearing a short, lacy nightgown. It was transparent with frothy lace, and a  purple, almost violet shade of color. He swallowed hard as she walked over to him. “Well, what do you think Jughead?”

“I uh, think I understand the quote of while visions of sugared plums danced in their heads a lot better now.”  

She gave a throaty chuckle and climbed into his lap, pushing him back. “I was going to save this for tomorrow night, but I decided to give you another present tonight. But! These are the rules. You are not allowed to make a sound. If you make a sound, the babies might wake up. And if that happens, the game is over.”

She leans down and licks his neck. “So, will you behave?”

He nods quickly. “Y-Yeah quiet as a mouse.”

She smiled, sharp and tight like a predator. “Good boy.”

That was really the last thing Jughead had a clear memory of for the next 2 hours.

When he came back to himself, he felt a little dizzy. He couldn’t talk, he was just making soft groaning noises. Betty though, was nibbling on his neck.

“Again?” He rasped out. Her emerald eyes came into his view. “Hmmm yes.”

“Betts, your going to have to give me time to recover, possibly a year or two. Maybe 3.”

She laughed, all sweet and whispery. “Well, then you are just going to have to lay there and take it.”

As she moved down his body, he moaned. “Well if I do, I do.”  

 **  
**  
**Believe-Josh Groban**  
The house was full of life and energy early the next morning. Of course because it was Christmas Eve, the kids were all but bouncing off the walls. Movies, treats, toys, threats and punishment were barely putting a dent in the energy. Naps were not even heard of. Even Aunt Jellybean couldn’t stem the energy that was flowing in the house.  

Finally Jughead announced that they were going to get a Christmas Tree. They had not planned for one, but Jughead was desperate. He called around and found a place you could cut down your own tree. He and FP, gathered up Tori, Charlie, with the twins, and took off to go get a tree.

When they pulled into Wayne’s Tree Pavilion, Jughead felt his stomach drop. Most of the trees that were left were spindly and sick looking. When he got out of the car, he flagged down Wayne himself.

Wayne smiled as Jughead explained his dilemma. “Ayah, I see. Ok young fella. What you need to do is take your axe and sled, follow the path, about 2 clicks, maybe 3 ayah. You find a pretty Douglas Fir. He is the only good looking fellow out there.” He peered around Jughead and saw FP pulling the kids out of the truck like a clown car. He smirked.

“You and your husband keep an eye on the little ones, they can get lost out here ayah.” Before Jughead could even reply, Wayne walked away in sauntering gate.

Jughead sighed softly as FP pulled the sled over with the Twins sitting on it. “What is that look on your face for?”

Jughead shook his head. “Not even anything I could even remotely explain with a straight face, or a right mind.” He grabbed the sled rope. “Come on troops, there is a man named Douglas waiting to meet us.”

As they walked, with Jughead trying to figure out what in the hell clicks even were, the girls sang long and loud. First it was Jingle Bells, and then the 12 Days of Christmas. The finally found the Douglas sitting almost politely in the clearing. “Ok troops, a few whacks and we will have our buddy Doug sitting in our sled so littles partner with a big.”

It didn’t take a few whacks.

Almost 20 minutes later, Jughead had barely put a dent in the tree. It seemed for every time he hit it, another piece of bark grew back over the cut. Not only that, he had shivering kids which were complaining about having to pee. He blew out a breath and rubbed his hands. “We might have to call this a bust guys.”

Daisy’s mouth dropped open. “But Daddy, we HAVE to have a tree! Santa expects it. And cookies.”

FP smirked. “Want me to give it a shot?”

Jughead sighed and handed his dad the axe. “I should be able to do this. I chopped wood with Archie for God’s sake.”

“Chopping down a tree is a little different than chopping wood.” FP stood in front of the tree and took a stance. He hit the trunk in a different spot than Jughead. Within a few strikes, there was a creaking and the Douglas Fir fell to its side. Jughead stared at the tree, and then his dad. “I loosened it for you.”

FP patted his back. “Sure you did son.”

With a quick stop at store to buy decorations, they made it home just as Betty was pulling a casserole from the oven for dinner. Once everyone had eaten, the kids all scrambled to the tree to decorate. Mary of course didn’t help, but pulled a ornament to her face so she could peer into it. She babbled to Cheryl who lifted her up to put the ornament higher.  The baby touched the lights that were shining and squealed.

Once the tree was decorated, the cookies were laid out, and the kids were sent to bed. Jellybean stayed out of the room this time due to the kids needing to sleep and they wouldn’t if she was in there. June Bug was on watch, once the kids were asleep they name tags would be given to her to put into the stockings hanging on the wall.

While the kids were lying down to sleep, FP, Sweet Pea, Toni, and Jughead went and got the Santa gifts from the U-Haul, while Betty, Josie, and Cheryl put the wrapped gifts under the tree. Once all the Santa gifts were inside in their designated spot, all the adults wrapped the ribbon around the gift and once June Bug texted everyone, they handed her the Name Tags. Once she had everything put in the stockings, everyone went to bed bracing themselves for the early morning wake up call.

They were not disappointed when 8 excited kids started screaming Santa had come. Betty was the one that took control of everything and telling the kids to follow their ribbon. With the sound of thundering feet, they were off.  
  
Once they were home, Betty told Jughead that Christmas day went by in a blur. She had tried to imprint specific moments on her mind, Tori’s sheer delight in the snow board Santa had brought, June Bug and Dagger squaring off over a foosball table. There was Mary’s predictable fascination with boxes and wrapping paper rather than Activity Jumper she got, while Max loved his Legos. Daisy’s joy in showing off a her Frozen Power Wheels, and seeing Charlie sitting with Charlotte showing her the American Doll she got, while Charlotte talked about her dollhouse she had gotten.

She said she wanted to slow the clock down, just for this day, just this one day, but it sped by, from dawn and the excitement of opening gifts, to the candlelight and the lavish meal Alice prepared. When she told all of this to Jughead as they laid exhausted kids to bed that night, he had kissed her and agreed.

 **  
**  
**How Far I'll Go-Auli'i Cravalho**  
This was the last day, Jughead realized when he was getting dressed the next morning. He didn’t like the last day of anything. And today was especially bad because Toni was adamant they all go enjoy the snow before they all left. Not that anywhere they were going didn’t have snow, but there it was.   
  
The thing was though, Jughead realized outdoor snow activities with Adult Males was not a good idea. And when you tossed in sledding, it was REALLY not a good idea. But one they didn’t figure that out until they were on top of the hill.   
  
It was pretty much empty, due to the complete lack of children in the general area, (other than their own), which was good. Jughead barely fit on the sled with Betty, even when they twined their legs together and Betty plastered herself to Jughead’s back, arms secure around Jughead’s waist. With Dagger on there too, who wasn’t a light guy anymore, not with all his  muscle, and Jughead and Betty, who were just heavy together, turned the sled into a fast bullet of death.   
  
“Fuck, Sweet Peat! Get out of the goddamned way!” Jughead shouted just before they collided with Sweet Pea as he limped up the hill. Jughead couldn’t steer for shit, and they took Sweet Pea down with them. They sprawled into a tumble at the bottom, the sled flipping over. Jughead blinked. “My entire life, right before my eyes. And it looked like Sweet Pea’s ass.”   
  
“Hi,” Toni said. She was still lying where the crazy carpet dumped her, smack against a big pine tree. It had looked like it hurt from the top of the hill. Closer, Jughead imagined it did at that. Toni looked a bit crooked. “How come Cheryl isn’t in traction yet?”   
  
Cheryl whizzed by, spinning on her carpet. Betty  jumped out of the way, knocking Sweet Pea down again, who slid until he squished Toni up against the tree. Jughead watched Toni’s eyes bug out. That probably hurt, too. Jughead looked down the hill, where Cheryl was coming to a peaceful stop. She waved, grinning big and bright, and a lot smug. Jughead waved back.   
  
They tried again, and they made it down to the bottom before spinning out of control. Betty was laughing as he flew, dropping into the snow and sinking deep. Jughead untangled himself from the steering rope and crawled over, grinning. Betty’s face was red, her lips parted as she laughed and Jughead folded his mouth over them. Betty kissed back, haloed by the snow, snowy gloves against Jughead’s bared neck.   
  
“Ew Mommy! Daddy! Cut that out!” Tori shouted suddenly.   
  
“You’re beautiful,” Jughead whispered, jumping up before Betty could say anything, and he ran back up the hill, dragging the sled behind him. When Betty caught up to him,she wrapped her arms around Jughead and squeezed. Jughead threw his head back and laughed.

They were coming to the end of their day when Tori decided to try out her new snowboard. She went to the top of the hill where her parents had earlier been on the sled of death. Jughead had told her all she had to do was slide down. But when she got to the top of the hill, she froze. Everyone urged her to come down, but she wouldn’t move. Jughead sighed and decided to go up and get her when he heard Daisy’s voice fill the still air.

“I know everybody on this island, seems so happy on this island. Everything is by design!”

Tori shifted her head, trying to look around like she didn’t know who was speaking. Her eyes landed on Daisy who was waving her hands as she sang. “I know everybody on this island has a role on this island, So maybe I can roll with mine!”

Charlotte, picking up on her twins cue started to sing with Charlie. “I can lead with pride, I can make us strong! I'll be satisfied if I play along. But the voice inside sings a different song. What is wrong with me?”

At the pause Tori suddenly gave a small jump into the air, letting her snowboard land on the curve the hill and down she came. Everyone ran to her as fast as they could when she stumbled at the bottom of the hill and fell over. When Jughead got her to her feet and pulled off her helmet, she was all smiles. “I did it Daddy!”

He smiled. “Yes you did my love!”

 **  
**  
**Epilogue-Angel_Baby**  
A few weeks later, cuddled on the couch with Betty, watching the count down until New Year’s, she turned to him and smiled. “What do you think would have happened if we had never gotten together?”

Jughead frowned at her. “Like if I had not kissed you in your room?”

“Yeah what do you think would have happened?”

He looked around the room, the kids were sprawled out all across the living room floor. They had been bound and determined to stay up and see what the New Year’s fuss was about. But they had conked out before Rudolph’s Shiny New Year had ended at 8:30. Twinkie was snoring next to where Tori was laying. Jughead was holding Max in his arms while Betty was holding Mary.

He looked over at her, her eyes sparkling in the dark.

“I imagine we would be acting out the Same Old Auld Lang Syne like a couple of morons.”

“Thank god that is not the case, I hate Dan Fogelberg.”

“Yeah me too. Happy New Year’s Betts.”

“Happy New Year’s Juggie.”  

  
  



	4. Just Another Day in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day! And Betty is having the worst day she has ever had! Will anything turn this Valentine's Day around? Jughead Jones to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is the Valentine's Chapter. This one got put together because I pretty much had it planned out already. It was pretty clear in my mind. I hope you love it as much as I do! Enjoy. Also! Enjoy this lovely soundtrack. I googled the top 100 Most Romantic Valentine's Day Songs. So here it is! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2i1VfswATREQb5oQg2e8rI

**(Everything I Do) I Do It for You-Bryan Adams**

Betty was in a very deep, lovely sleep. It was a sleep that she so very rarely got. She was curled around her husband, enjoying the deep, layered sleep. With a very sweet dream, because she was Betty Jones, why would she NOT have sweet dreams. But then, the dream changes. She is lying still, almost pinned to the ground. And there is a woman standing over her, tall, dark and sinister. She struggled to get away from the woman as she reached out her hand to touch Betty. 

Betty let out a scream that did not carry and when the hand touched her, she jerked awake so hard that she hit her head on the headboard. As she winced and rubbed her head, she saw Tori standing next to the bed. “Tori, what are you doing? It’s the middle of the night, go back to bed.” Betty yawned and rolled over to go back to sleep.

“But mom, I am going to be late for school.”

Betty huffed into her pillow and muttered. “Baby, you can’t be late for school if it's in the middle of the night.”

“But mom, it's sunny out!”

Betty sat up fast and looked at her fully dressed daughter, and then to the window. And indeed, the sun was shining through the blinds. “What the fuck, where is my phone?”

Tori bent down, grabbed the phone that had fallen from the side table and handed it to Betty. Betty tapped the screen and her mouth fell open. The phone was vibrating it’s little heart out as the clock ticked over to 7:15. “Oh shit! Jughead! Get up! We are so late!”

She jumped out of bed and grabbed her robe. “I must have left the phone on vibrate after the movies last night! Ok, um Tori, get your sisters up, help them get dressed and take them downstairs. Make some toast for them and you. Go Go Go!” Tori ran out of the bedroom as Betty kicked the bed and then rubbed her foot when it hit the wooden footboard. “Ow damn it. Jughead! Get up! We are late!”

He groaned and rubbed his face. “Time is it?”

Betty walked around to his side of the bed and yanked the covers off of him. He groaned loudly. “Betty!”

“Get up! Kids! School! Work!  Come on, you need to get the little's up and to daycare.”

He groaned softly and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. Satisfied that her husband was at least attempting to get going, she ran into the bathroom to hop into the shower. But when she turned on the water, there was a creaking, groaning, and then a clunk. “Oh no, no. The pipes are frozen. ARGH!” She ran over to the sink and turned it on. Thankfully, a trickle of water came out.

“Oh thank you God!” She grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the slow trickle of water. It was freezing cold, but it would get her clean and she could brush her teeth. They would need to get them unfrozen though, and soon.

She sprayed some Dry Shampoo into her hair, pulled it into a ponytail, tossed on her scrubs and ran out of the bathroom. She met Jughead just as he was coming  out of the nursery with clean babies. They spoke at the same time.

“Max has some serious diarrhea going on, I put him in a pull up.”

“The pipes have froze!”

They both blinked at each other and said at the same time again.

“If Max has diarrhea, he can’t go to daycare!”

“What do you mean the pipes have froze?”Betty took a breath and took Mary into her arms. “The pipes have froze and there is no water coming out of it, I got a little water out of the bathroom sink, but shower is not letting anything out.”

Jughead blew out a breath. “I think I am going to cancel my classes today.” He said as they walked into the kitchen.

Betty set Mary in her high chair and cut up some banana for her. “Babe, you can’t do that, you need to mold the young minds.” She went to the fridge to get the cut up cheese for Mary and Max. On her way, she flipped on the coffee pot.

“Honey, Max can’t go to daycare if he is sick. And I can’t mold young minds if I stink to high heaven. Believe me, they will all live to fight another day. I can stay home, get the pipes unfrozen, take care of the kids, and maybe take care of some odds and ends for Valentine’s Day.”

Betty smiled and pecked his lips. “You are a prince of a husband Jughead Jones.”

He smiled. “I am aren’t I? You want some coffee?”

The smell wafted toward her and made her stomach churn. “No thank you. I am good.” She looked at the girls. “Come on munchkins, we have to get out the door.”

She noticed Daisy was poking at her toast, not really eating it. “Daisy, you ok love?” She lifted the little girl into her arms and felt her forehead. “What's the matter, honey? You don't feel so good?”

Daisy looked at her mother with her huge, watery blue eyes. “Yeah.”

Betty kissed her cheek and patted her back. “You feel like you wanna throw up?”

“Okay.”

Daisy opened her mouth and launched night of dinner and popcorn all over the font of Betty’s scrubs. Betty let out a shriek as Daisy started to wail.

Tori and Charlotte leapt from the table as if to run for their lives as Betty started gagging. Jughead jumped in and took Daisy from Betty even as she cried. “Betts, um go change ok? I got this.”

Betty felt like joining Daisy in her wails, but she did as he said and ran to the laundry room and stripped off her scrubs. Thankfully, there was another set was sitting in the dryer, but they were oddly enough damp. At her touch, so were the rest of the clothes. She sighed, slid on her scrub pants, closed the dryer door and pressed the button. Nothing happened.

Letting out growl, she pulled on the damp top and stomped out to the kitchen. Jughead had cleaned up the throw up mess and was helping the older girls into their coats. Betty grabbed her own coat and yanked it on. “Add the dryer to your list of things to do. The clothes in there are still damp.”

Jughead just nodded.

 

**Time After Time- Quietdrive**

After herding Charlotte and Tori into the Tahoe, Betty slid into the driver’s seat and tried to turn it over. There was a click, and growling, but no engine turning over. She groaned and hit the horn with her hand. She looked in the rearview mirror at the kids and took a deep breath. “Ok, come on baby.” 

She turned the key again and the car started with a roar. “Oh thank you God. Ok.”

She put the car in gear and backed out the driveway. She gave a wave to Jughead at the window and drove down the road.

Tori’s voice piped up from the back. “Mom, do you think it’s going to snow today?”

Betty squinted through the window. “Hmmm, no I think we are going to have a sunny Valentine’s Day.”

“Well that is too bad, I owed Mark Jackson a snowball to the face.”

“What? Why?”

“Because he put snow down the back of my sweater yesterday, and I told him that I was going to pay him back. So I was going to make a snowball to throw at him during the Valentine’s Party today. He never would have known what hit him.”

Betty’s mouth fell open and she tried to talk, but no words would come out. She shook her head she pulled in front of the school. “Alright, well uh, I am sorry your snowball to the face will have to wait, but have a good day anyway?”

Tori sighed loudly and got out of the car. “Yeah, see you later mom.” She gave her mom a kiss after Betty rolled down the window.

“Run, you are going to be late!”

Tori smiled and ran into the middle school. She looked back at Charlotte. “Alright Miss, if we hurry, we will just make it.”

The drive to the elementary school took just under 10 minutes, so it was rolling into 8:20 by the time Betty found a place to park. “Ok, come on let's hurry.” She opened the back door to help Charlotte out and her face fell.

There sitting on the seat next to Charlotte was 30 pink and red frosted cupcakes. “Damn it. Your sister left her cupcakes. Of which you are eating.”

Charlotte smiles an impish smile, her face smeared with pink frosting. Betty just sighed “Ok, come on, we need to get you to class. Do you have your cards in your backpack?”

Charlotte nodded and Betty helped her out. They all but ran to class and made it to the door just as the warning bell rang. After a quick stop at the office to let them know Daisy was sick, Betty trudged back to the car to go back to the Junior High. As she walked, her foot caught the edge of some melting slush and she fell right on her ass, soaking her scrub pants. “Oh come on!”

She blew out a breath, got back into the car, drove to Tori’s school, dropped off the cupcakes, and then headed for work. As her luck was running, she hit a huge traffic jam. Which causes her to bang her head on the steering wheel.

About 5 minutes into her very slow, crawl of a drive, her phone starts ringing. She hits the Bluetooth on her dash as Jughead’s name flashes.

“Hey babe what’s up?”

“Don’t scream.”

“Forsythe, when you say that, it means I am going to. What is going on?”

“Um, you have to go pick up Tori from school.”

“WHAT?! I just dropped her off! What in God’s name happened?”

“Well apparently, she didn’t have a snowball, she said you would know what that meant. So, she subbed in a cupcake. And that sorta launched a food fight.”

The man in the green Ford Taurus that was stuck in traffic next to the blue Tahoe would spend the rest of the day wondering what the woman driving was screaming about, and how she managed to contort her face the way she did.

 

**Unchained Melody-Righteous Brothers**

Once Tori was home, (with firm orders to go to her room and stay there for the rest of the day), Betty finally made her way to work. Her office was crowded, but not packed. Thank God for small miracles. She greeted all of the patients and darted to the back. 

“Good Morning, Good Morning! How are things looking?” Her favorite front office receptionist Vanessa popped out of her chair.

“Well, we rescheduled the patients you asked us too, everyone was pretty great about it. There were a few walk ins, and we got them appointments. And Mrs. Wallace has called 4 times for you.”

“I swear Nessa, that woman is just a thorn in my side.”

“Betty-”

Betty sighed heavily. “I mean I know its her first baby and everything, but I still-”

“BETTY!”

“What Nessa?”

“Um, she is on the phone.” Nessa held the phone in her hand, with her hand over the receiver. Because of fucking course.

Betty closed her eyes and took a huge breath. “Oh my God...this isn't happening to me.”

She reaches out, takes the phone, and plasters on a smile. “Hi Marlene.”

She leans against the wall, listening to Marlene talk about her symptoms.

“Well yes Marlene, I told you once you lost your mucus plug  you might spot a little. And your back will hurt yes. Well the baby is shifting so that….well, when I checked you on Monday, you weren’t dilated at all. Well yes, I can check you. I am going to put you on hold and see if Nessa can fit you in, and we will get you checked out ok? Alright, talk soon.”

Betty pressed the hold button and handed Nessa the phone. “Get her in ASAP. And call Dr. Reynolds to see if she would be willing to keep tabs on Marlene over the weekend.”  

Nessa nodded. “Sounds good! Your first appointment isn’t for a half hour, so you are good. Want some coffee?”

Betty passed by the pot on her way to her office. The smell made her stomach churn again. “No thank you, but if there is tea, I would love some of that!”

By noon, Betty is ready to close the office early and be done with the day. She had been thrown up on, (again), by a woman with HORRIBLE morning sickness, kicked in the face by a teenager getting her first pelvic exam, had a sobbing woman who hated needles get sent for blood work, and had a woman in convinced she was dying from a tumor. It turned out Miss Gloom & Doom just had some ovarian cysts, nothing Betty was concerned about and told the patient so. Said patient threw a fit, and stomped out of the office yelling she was getting a second opinion.

Betty just sighed and leaned against the counter by the reception area.

“When is Marlene due in?”

Stacy the other receptionist looked up and smiled. “She will be your next one, she is out in the waiting room now.”

“Please for the love of all that is holy give me 5 minutes. Anyone talk to Dr. Reynolds yet?”

“Still trying to reach her.”

“Ok, I am going to the bathroom and take a sip of some tea. Let me get to my office and I will be with her in a few minutes.”

Betty went to the bathroom, then to her office to take a sip of her tea and to collect herself. Once she had her backbone, she walked down the hall to the room that Marlene was inside of. Betty walked in and smiled.

“Hi Marlene. How are you feeling?”

“Oh just awful. I wouldn’t wish this on my worst enemy.”

Betty smiled, but inwardly groaned. “Well let’s check you out and see if baby is ready to come out.” 

Marlene laid back and Betty did her standard check. After she was done and Marlene was dressed, Betty pulled her rolling chair up. “Well Marlene. Everything is fine. You are not dilating, you are about 20% effaced.”

“20% is good right?”

“Uh no. 20% means nothing is happening. 60% is good because with that, you would be 1-2 centimeters dilated. Right now, nothing is happening.”

“But I lost my mucus plug. What I read online said labor should start after that happens.”

Betty bit back a sigh and tried to find some patience. “It can start that day, or take up to 2 weeks after, sometimes a little longer than that. It really depends on your body and the baby. Right now, he is not ready to come out. He is still simmering in there. Right now though, you are fine.”

“I want to be induced!”

Betty shook her head. “Nope, there is no reason for induction. You are not overdue, the baby is not overweight, and nothing is happening.”

“Well, I want a second opinion! Or another doctor.”

Before Betty can answer, there is a knock on the door and Stacy walks in. “Dr. Jones, I got that number for you.”

“Thank you Stacy.” She grabs the card and hands it to Marlene. “This is going to be the on call physician this weekend. Doctor Krissy Reynolds. If you have any questions worries, she is can help you. Now, if baby doesn’t come this weekend, I will see you next Wednesday yes?”

“Fine.” Marlene grunted out. She snapped the little card from Betty’s hand and stomped out of the room.

Stacy watched her walk. “Whoo she was mad.”

“Well, I didn’t give her what she wanted.”

“Well as my mother used to say, she can get glad in the same shoes she got mad in.”

Betty laughed and rubbed her face. “Anything else going on?”

“No, waiting room is pretty quiet since it started snowing.”

Betty blinked. “Snow?” She went to the window and opened the blinds. Fat white flakes drifted from the sky and attached itself to the ground.

“Started about an hour ago. Weatherman is saying we are going to get a foot, maybe more.”

Betty sighed. “Of course we are.”

 

**God, Your Mama, and Me - Florida Georgia Line ft. The Backstreet Boys**

Betty closes her office early, but even still by the time she gets out to the car, the snow is spitting big fat scary flakes from the sky. She walks slowly and carefully, but still slips and slides to the car. Once she gets inside, she shivers and puts the key into the ignition. She is picturing getting the car warmed up and blasting the heater. But when she turns the key, nothing happens. No growl, just a click and nothing. 

Betty frowns and tries again. Just a click and silence. “No, no. Come on start.” She turned it again. “Come on vroom vroom.” When nothing happened, she hit the steering wheel. “Oh come on!”

She pressed her hands to eyes and let a few tears leak out before taking a breath and pulling her phone out. She hit Jughead’s contact and listened to the phone ring. Once he picked up she started to cry. “So, ok, the car is refusing to start, it's snowing, and I am currently freezing. I don’t have my AAA card because I left my purse at home this morning.”

“Oh Betts.” He breathed out. “It’s ok babe.”

She started to cry harder. “It’s not ok, I am going to be late, we are going to miss the reservation, and I am going to ruin our Valentine’s Day!”

“Honey, I think you are being a little over dramatic there. Its ok, I promise. It’s probably the battery, it's been about 3 years since we got it.”

She sighed and watched the snow drift down over the car as she shivered. “This is not good Jug, I think I am going to die out here.”

He laughed. “Betty, you are in the middle of town, I am sure if you needed help you could find it. Just relax, help is on the way.”

“Ok. How was your day?”

“It was good. Daisy is feeling better, and I think Max is too. Tori is still pouting in her room, but I had a good long talk with her about what is appropriate behavior at school. I told her I was sure mom would want to talk to her too when she got home from work. The pipes got unfrozen, and Dad came over and helped me make sure they won’t freeze again. The dryer is fixed for the moment, but the repairman said we might want to think about getting a new one.”

Betty laughed and then jumped when there was a knocking on the window. There was a man with a tow truck next to her. He gave her a little wave and she nodded. “Ok, tow guy is here. I should be home soon.”

“Ok, I love you Betts.”

“Love you too.”

10 minutes later, Betty was encased in the tow truck, the heater was blasting and the tow truck driver Andy was climbing in. “Sorry I couldn’t fix the car Miss, but looks like it’s the battery. I don’t have any on me.”

“That’s ok, my husband and I will grab one tomorrow. We have to go dryer shopping anyway.”

He smiled. “One of those days huh?”

She nodded. “You can say that again.”

He smiled and put the truck in gear. “You are not alone in that.”

 

**I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)-The Proclaimers**

Thankfully, by the time Andy gets Betty and her car home, it is not that late. She is able to get into a shower, (nice and hot), and then gets into her new red dress that she bought just for the night out. She went downstairs showing off her strappy black heels as she came down the stairs. Jughead smiled and held out his hand. “Mrs. Jones, you are beautiful.” 

She giggled and walked over to Jellybean who had braved the freezing cold weather to come and babysit for them. “You sure you are going to be ok?”

Jellybean nodded. “Yup, I have Netflix, food and the kids are sleeping. Easiest job I have ever had.”

Betty laughed and walked over to get her coat. “Well if you need us, text us. We shouldn’t be gone too late, but we will see.”

Jughead nodded. “Yeah, so no throwing any parties or inviting strippers.”

“And if you do invite strippers, get phone numbers for me.”

Jellybean snorted and Jughead rolled his eyes. “Betty, husband standing right here.”

“Oh true, sorry. Get some numbers for Jughead too Jelly.”

She let out a loud laugh. “Goodnight you two!”

Betty and Jughead managed to get out to the car in one piece despite the snow. Jughead helped her walk over to the Aston Martin, and then helped her in. “Are you sure this car is going to be ok in the snow?”

Jughead smiled and got in himself. “Sure it will, it has snow tires on it.”

Betty shook her head. “Ok, but let’s hurry, we have reservations.”

20 minutes later, Jughead is pulling the car to the side of the road. Betty’s face is set in a stone like manner. “I could have sworn I filled this thing with gas last time I drove it.”

“Apparently not.” Betty bit out.

“Well, it’s not too bad, we can just walk it. The restaurant is not too far from here.”

“Jug, I am in a dress, that is sexy. There is no way I can walk. And we can’t leave the car!”

“It will be fine Betty. Come on, let’s go.”

She sighed and got out of the car. She pulled her coat tighter around her as she got out of the car. “I think we are going to regret this.”

After 10 minutes of walking, Betty was seriously regretting it. It was getting colder, the restaurant felt like it was still miles away, and snow was getting into her strappy heels. She shivered as the wind howled and huddled closer to her husband. “Jug, this is ridiculous, let’s just go back to the car and go home. We can order pizza and watch Netflix with Jellybean.”

“No way Betts, we are almost there.”

“Jug, there is no way you can see that. I can barely see my hand in front of my face.”

“Have a little faith Betty.”

She sighed softly. Honestly at this point, she was just ready for the evening to be over. It had been a shit day, at this point, she just wanted to go to bed and call it a night.

She started to tell Jughead that when his face broke out in a smile. “See there!” He pointed the sign that lit of the night through the storm. Almost sparkling in the night were the words, Choate Bridge Restaurant.

She sighed softly and all but ran to the door. When they stepped inside she sighed at the warmth. “Oh wow, that feels good.”

They walked up the podium and the hostess smiled. “Good Evening, welcome to Choate Bridge Restaurant. How can I help you?”

Jughead smiled. “We have a reservation under the name Jones. Forsythe and Elizabeth.”

The woman typed on her computer. A frown appeared on her face. “I am sorry Mr. Jones, we gave your table away about 10 minutes ago. You missed your check in time.”

Betty groaned softly into her hands and fought the urge to wrap her hands around the woman’s throat.

Jughead meanwhile had recovered enough to say. “No, no. You have to have something. My wife and I walked through the snow to get here.”

She looked down at the computer. “Unfortunately, we are booked solid. It is Valentine’s Day.”

Betty wrapped her arm around his and sighed. “Come on Jug, let’s call for a tow and go home. We can get pizza while we wait.”

He sighed softly and took her hand, following her out of the restaurant.

 

**All My Life-K Ci & JoJo**

There happened to be a pizza place right next door to the Choate Bridge Restaurant. They stumbled back to the car and got in. Jughead called for a tow while Betty found some napkins in the glove box and got the pizza situated. 

Jughead hung up the phone and shifted so he was facing Betty. “Well AAA say the tow truck will be here with gas soon. Can’t say for sure with all the snow.”

Betty shrugged and took a bite of pizza. “Hmmm damn this is good. We should bring the kids here tomorrow.”

Jughead sighed and took a bite of his pizza. But it was not with his normal enthusiasm. “Jug you ok?”

“Betts, I am so sorry. I really had a great Valentine’s Day planned. And it was ruined.”

Betty smiled and patted his hand. “Jug its ok, as bad as this day has been, this really is not an issue. I mean, at least we are warm, we have pizza. I mean, we have spent worse Valentine’s Days in places. What about our first apartment together?”

He snorted softly. “Oh god, that place was a fire trap! You tried to bake some cookies for Valentine’s Day, damn place nearly caught fire. We had charcoal cookies for the first time ever.”

“Yeah.” She giggled still remember the horrified feeling that she, Betty Cooper had burned cookies.

Jughead joined in her laughter. She blushed when she saw how he was staring at her. He told her later that he loved how her beautiful green eyes sparkled in the near dark, the snow fell around her head like a halo outside of the window. Her blonde hair tumbled across her shoulders like a cloud of gold. But when she tried to speak he He blurted out. "I wouldn't trade it.”

Betty looks confused for a minute. "The pepperoni and mushroom?"   
  
Jughead waves his arm around. “This. Us. The kids, all of it.”   
  
"Oh."   
  
"I love you." It's something he tries to say a lot. 

Betty reaches over and squeezes his wrist with oil-slick fingertips. "Love you, too."

The tow truck driver shows up with the gas not long after the finish their pizza. After they get the car filled up and Jughead pays the driver, they head home. Jellybean is surprised to see them home so early, but doesn’t really comment. She just offers the Netflix. Jughead says they will join her after they change.

Betty goes into the bathroom once they are upstairs and as she is kicking off her strappy heels, her foot hits the counter, making the door fly open. “Ow! Son of a bitch. God, can’t this day be over already?”

She huffs out of breath when she spots a scatter of pregnancy tests on the floor. She reaches down and grabs box. “Why not, might as well put a cherry on this crap sundae.”

She takes the test, and then changes out of her dress. In just her panties, she uses her face cleanser to take off her makeup. She sighs softly as she rubs the soft foam against her skin humming softly.

She stops humming suddenly. She closes her eyes for a second and starts counting softly. She opens her eyes back up again and looks down at the test sitting on the edge of the sink. She counts again as her hands drop from her face. No, no. She is miscounting that is all. She is going to throw another negative and that will be that. She takes a breath and goes back to cleaning off her makeup.

Once she is done, she dabs her face with a towel, and then picks the test back up. A very large plus sign is staring at her. Betty stares at it for a good 30 seconds before giving the tiny stick a shake. “It has to be a false positive. These things happen all the time.”

She gives the stick another shake. The plus sign stays the same, bright and clear as day. Betty lets out a choked gasp as her hands start to shake. “J-Jug! JUGGIE!”

The door flies open and Jughead appears in just his boxers. “Betty what is it? Are you ok?”

“J-J-Juggie!”

Tears spring to her eyes as she holds the test out to him. “Jughead.”

He frowns a little and takes the test from her hand. He stares down at the stick, and then looks back up at her. “Betty are you…”

She smiled and looked down at the stick. “Yeah. Jughead I am pregnant!”

He didn’t speak, he just swept her up into his arms and spun her around. When he was done, he pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss.

The Jones were officially having another baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it is officially official! The Jones are having another baby! YAY! I am so excited! The next chapter is still churning in my mind, hopefully I will get it sorted out soon. It will be a good chapter either way :) I hoped you liked this one, please comment!


	5. Happy Saint of a Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mish Mash of St. Patrick's Day, and Mother's Day. Kids will appear, but mostly it's about Betty and Jughead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know this took a little longer than I anticipated and I am sorry! I also found out in the course of writing this that these were mostly drabbles, or short stories that couldn't be fluffed out to make full length stories. So I gave a mish mash! 4th of July was excluded because I couldn't get it to come together. Suffice to say, its Jughead trying to buy a small swimming pool that a very pregnant Betty can sit in to keep cool. See, not much of story. Maybe do a Coda of it at a later date. 
> 
> In other news, this story has been nominated for the 4th Annual Bughead Fanfiction Awards! I am so excited and humbled by the nomination. I hope you will go vote, but no pressure if you don't! The link is here https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe0BjlBWLjEg-NHh9X62TK6QWcv-QKqEyUu8fCfZDzC4keDJQ/viewform
> 
> Please enjoy this installation!

**Saint Patrick’s Day** _ (Fore She Was Mama-Clay Walker)  
_ May 15th. That was as far as they needed to make it, or at least as far as Jughead had to make it. He wasn’t sure how Betty was doing, but he himself was barely holding on by a thread, and it was only March 17th!

Beyond the cake tasting, everything for his and Betty’s wedding had been had been commandeered by one Alice Smith. And nothing that he and Betty had even remotely suggested had even been considered. It was almost like Alice was trying to have a dream wedding, and Betty and Jughead were merely the means to an end.

The latest insult was when Betty said she wanted to carry red Roses, with the exception of three; she wanted one to be yellow, one to be green, and the other to be white. When he asked why, she just shook her head and just smiled her sweet smile. Her mother had nixed the Roses once she heard about it, and declared that Lilies would be a better thing for Betty to carry. While Betty had not said anything right then, the look on her face told Jughead everything he needed to know. Betty was pissed. She didn’t say anything though, she just glared at her mother, grabbed her purse and spit out a turse, “Come on Juggie.”

He had no choice but to follow.

Once they got out in her Kia, he was barely in the passenger seat before she was screeching down the road. As he fumbled with his seatbelt, he put his hand on her thigh. “Betts, um let’s take a breath ok?” As she took a turn almost on two wheels, he swallowed hard.  “Or uh, why don’t you pull over and let me drive?”

She didn’t answer, instead she took another sharp turn. “What is with her Juggie? Why can’t I have something that is just mine? If it's not this fucking wedding, its my Blossom money, if it's not that, its my whole life! Well I will tell you something, I am not Alice, or Pauline. I am just Elizabeth, plain old Elizabeth Cooper. And all I just want to  have the wedding that I want!”

Jughead clutched the safety bar as she took another turn. “So then let’s do that!

Betty slammed on the brakes and stared at him as he rubbed his head from where it bumped against the visor. “Say that again.” 

He groans and rubs his head again. “So let’s do that?”

She blinks at him and opens and closes her mouth like a fish. “Yes…..Yes! Why didn’t I think of this before! Oh God Juggie!” She leans over and kisses his lips hard, before he can kiss her back, she is pulling away and putting her foot on the gas. Jughead groaned again as his head hit the back of the seat which made it swim.

 

An hour later, his head was still swimming, but for a completely different reason. He was standing in the middle of La Bon Nuit. Reggie and Archie were helping him get into the tux that Veronica had managed to find for him. It was a little long since it belong to Reggie, but it wasn’t awful, he wouldn’t trip over it at all. Veronica meanwhile was on the phone yelling at someone while Cheryl and Toni were helping Betty get into her wedding dress. Archie smiled and gave the tie one final tug. “There you go man, all ready.” 

Jughead gave a small smile and nodded. Reggie handed him the jacket and smiled. “Jones, I think you make this look better than I do, and I don’t know how that is possible.”

He laughed nervously as Veronica walked over. “Alright, the priest from the church where I had my confirmation is going to come over and officiate the ceremony. It would have been faster to just get Reggie ordained online, but we do what we must to make this official so Alice can’t contest it. I need to go change my clothes as do these boys. Archie, you are walking Betty down the aisle and Reggie, you are going to be best man.

The boys protested as Veronica drug them off. Reggie came out a few minutes later tugging on his suit jacket. He smiled at Jughead. “I am under strict orders to take the rings and guard them with my life.”

Jughead smiled and walked over to his jeans and pulled out the rings. He had bought them months ago and then put them in a safe deposit box, and now he held them in his hand before handing the box to Reggie. He swallowed hard as Reggie, in a moment of friendship, rubbed his shoulder gently. “It’s going to be fine. You and Betty, you are end game.”

Jughead nodded as a small man with white hair appeared at the same time that Veronica, Cheryl, and Toni appeared. Veronica walked over to the man, speaking in rapid Spanish. Jughead was starting to get nervous until she handed the guy money and he went over to the stage where Josie normally was. Veronica smiled and gave him a push. “You stand in front of the stage, the Monsignor will marry you and I will translate.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek and then clicked on her laptop to some music. The soft strains of She’s Everything started to play. Jughead swallowed hard as Reggie, Cheryl and Toni walked up to stand next to him.

The music got a little louder as the door opened and Archie and Betty appeared. Betty was a vision in white. Her dress was a cloud of white and lace, she didn’t wear a veil but had a flower wreath in her hair. In her arms were her red roses, with the yellow, green, and white. He knew they were silk flowers from Walmart, but they looked so beautiful in her arms.

He swallowed hard as she was walked to him. He cupped her hand gently in his as he stared into her green, green eyes. The priest started to speak with Veronica translating, but Jughead could barely hear the words, his sole focus on Betty. He was so focused that he didn’t hear Veronica’s request to say his vows until she cleared her throat and said his name. He smiled at her and looked at Betty again. “Betty, you are my world. The love of my life. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you in 3rd grade. You have been my love, my Queen, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of forever with you.”

Tears filled her eyes as he slid the ring onto her finger once Reggie handed it to him. She sniffled and handed her roses to Cheryl, except for the White, Yellow and Green ones. She rubbed her eyes and cleared her throat. “Jughead, you are the man that I have never wanted to be apart from. You are my soul, and even  the times that we fought and broke up, I still loved you. Through everything, I have never wanted anyone more. I give you these roses to show my eternal love for you. White, for new beginnings and innocence; Yellow for happiness, and Green for rejuvenation of spirit. But I give you these in another symbol as well. I give them to you as your Serpent Queen. Green for the snake, yellow for the eyes, and white for the charm that you execute as the King. I am proud to be your Queen.

She slid the ring onto his finger tears falling over her cheeks. He pulled her close before Veronica could say anything and kissed her lips deeply.

Once he broke the kiss, he rubbed her cheek gently. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

Years later, when their nosy kids got into the closet and found bits and pieces of their past, asking questions about their jackets, the pictures and all. Jughead had to laugh at their St. Patrick’s Day wedding, the heart attack that Alice almost had, and the fact that in the end, Betty got the wedding she wanted. A quiet one with just Jughead. The love of her life.

 

 **Mother’s Day** _(She’s Everything-Brad Paisley)  
_Betty hummed softly as she pulled her hair back with a clip and sighed. Her face was a little puffy, but other than that, she looked like herself. Well, with the exception of her very round stomach. She smoothed her hand over the bump and smiled. “Not much longer now.” She murmured to the bump.

She grabbed her purse and went down the stairs. Jughead was making breakfast for the kids as they huddled around the table in a large circle. She smiled at the sight. “What is all this?”

The kids jumped back from the table and Tori ran over. “Mom, you can’t see! Go!”

Betty laughed as she grabbed her keys and then kissed Jughead. “I should be back this afternoon.”

He smiled and kissed her again while stroking her belly. “Take all the time you need. Enjoy your Mother’s Day Brunch. We will be missing you though.”

She smiled and kissed him again, then called the kids to her for kisses and went out the door to the car. Every year, she, Veronica, Cheryl, and Toni all got together to celebrate Mother’s Day, even before they were mothers. They had such rotten ones, they decided to make the holiday about them. Then when they became mother’s, they enjoyed a little quiet away from their children. This year they had the added bonus of Jellybean and June Bug. They weren’t mothers, but they were the new generation of the motherless. Then they added the Secret Santa aspect where they drew names to find out who they would give a gift to. She got Cheryl and Toni this year, so she had made a bunch of baked goods and turned them into gift baskets.

This year’s brunch was going to be done in Hartford. It was the best halfway point between New York and Massachusetts. They could all take trains and meet up at the Pond House Cafe right there in Hartford. Betty had looked up the menu online, and all the food looked amazing and it wasn’t terribly expensive.

Once she parked her car and headed for her train. She was so excited for this Brunch, but it was a little awkward carrying the two baskets, with her purse, but she managed to get onto the train and find a seat. The ride was relatively fast and when she stepped off, Cheryl and Toni were standing on the platform with June Bug between them. Betty squealed and hugged them both after she stepped off. They took the gift baskets from her hands and rubbed her belly, in the interim, Jellybean appeared. Then there was more squealing, and even more when Veronica appeared.

Veronica called for a car and soon they were at the Pond House Cafe. Betty obviously couldn’t drink, so she ordered a soda with June Bug, Jellybean ordered one in solidarity. Cheryl ordered the Gran Tourino Manhattan, Veronica got the Poinsettia, and Toni got The Clarice. Betty laughed at the names and promised them that next year she would be sucking down one of those drinks, until then, she would stick with soda.

Once the drinks came, they focused on ordering the food. Veronica said she was starving, and ordered the Eggs Rancheros with some Empanadas. Cheryl and Toni shared the Tuscan Breakfast while Jellybean and June Bug got pancakes. Betty got the French Toast with Bacon, but they all sampled each other’s dishes until they were full. At the end, they presented each other’s gifts. Cheryl and Toni loved their gift baskets, Veronica loved her Manolo Blahnik shoes from Cheryl and Toni, but Betty had to say the best gift was for her. Veronica had pictures taken of the kids posed with the book cover their name came from. Tori was posed in a stunning pose under the yellow words Beloved. Charlotte was posed next to her twin wearing tiny overalls and boots holding a stuffed pig, while Daisy was wearing a miniature white flapper dress with her hair pulled back in a rhinestone headband. Over their heads were the words Charlotte’s Web, and The Great Gatsby. Max was of course dressed in his Where the Wild Things Are costume, hands up making a scary face. Tiny little Mary’s picture stole the show with her in a black dress being held by Jughead in his Frankenstein’s Costume the words Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein hanging over their heads.

Betty of course thanked Veronica all over the place and when she headed home, she spent most of the train ride crying. When she finally got home, she cried harder because an early dinner was laid out on the table which was piled with home made cards, gifts and 5 excited faces.

She hugged and kissed them all, ooh’d and ahh’d over the gifts and then got to enjoy some dinner made by Jughead. The potatoes were a little under done but her appetite was keen enough to overlook it.

And when he asked her later if she had a good Mother’s Day, her answer was to kiss the skin off his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The restaurant in the Mother's Day Drabble is a real place! It looks amazing if you live on the east coast and want to check it out! http://www.pondhousecafe.com/


	6. Can’t Help Falling In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of the a new Jones! And it's Halloween again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my lovelies! It is the end of the story! I hope you have enjoyed this journey! I am very excited to present this to you! Thank you to everyone that has read, left kudos, comments and just support in general. Couple of notes. 
> 
> There is a song that you have to listen to with this story, I have marked where the song should play with the lyrics. It is called I Can't Help Falling in Love by Kina Grannis. It was on the Crazy Rich Asian's Soundtrack, and that is the one to listen to. If you can't listen while you read, then listen after because it will add to the magic of the chapter, plus, it is AMAZING!! 
> 
> Second, all 3 of the big girls are in the same school. To give a little background on that since in the Valentine's Chapter, they were not, all 3 have been moved to a private school. I will give you more details if you ask, but that is what happened. 
> 
> Ok, enough of my rambling, please go enjoy!

Daisy loved to be woken up in one special way. She loved to have her Mama wake her up by kissing her all over her face and then tickling her awake. When she did wake up, her mama would rub their noses together and say, “Stardust in the eyes, rosy cheeks, and a happy girl in the morning.” 

On the morning of Halloween, her mama woke her up just like that, which made Daisy giggle.  She watched as her Mama walked over to the dresser to get her’s and Charlotte’s clothes for school. Her Mama’s belly was huge, and it was actually moving from the tumbling inside!  She walked over and rubbed her Mama’s belly. “When is it going to be over?”

Her mama shrugged. “Soon I hope, but no one knows for sure.”

She kissed Daisy’s head and then frowned rubbing her back a little. But soon the smile was back. “Come on ladies, it’s time to get ready for school!”

Once Daisy was dressed in her pretty purple dress and her sparkly black leggings, she jumped down the stairs with Charlotte trailing behind her dressed in her pumpkin shirt and jeans. Normally Daisy was the tom boy of the pair, but her Aunt Ronnie brought her the dress especially, so her mama said she  **had** to wear it. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she hopped off the last step and bounced into the kitchen. Tori was already sitting at the table with Max sitting in his booster seat next to Tori while little Mary and tiny baby AJ were in high chairs. Charlotte darted past Daisy and plopped into her seat while Daisy stopped to kiss Mary and then AJ. Both of the babies squealed, and Daisy went to her seat.

Her mama handed her some toast with cereal when she sat down just as her Daddy walked in with Uncle Archie. Mama told Uncle Archie good morning and he grunted as he poured coffee. Daddy rolled his eyes and kissed mama on the lips gently and told her good morning. She smiled and told him good morning back. Their eyes all soft and gooey. Tori  **hated** when parents would kiss around them and make their eyes look like that, but it didn’t bother Daisy, it made her feel warm and safe.

Mama turned to the group at the table and clapped her hands once. “Alright, everyone finish eating, brush those fangs and grab your bags. Daddy is driving you guys to school this morning.” Of course everyone groaned, but not too hard!

 

Once Daisy had brushed her teeth and got her bag, she walked back downstairs to sit on the steps and put on her shoes. 

Daddy was in the kitchen with Mama finishing his coffee. “Are you sure you are going to be ok?”

Mama laughed.  “Juggie please. I have Veronica and Archie right here, Cheryl and Toni are coming in a few hours. We are going to have a great Halloween Party! I am fine.”

Daddy looked sad but nodded. “Ok, but if you need me, call me. My meeting shouldn’t run too late, I will be home by no later than 6:30.”

“Perfect! You will home just in time for dinner. Archie is going to pick up the kids from the Halloween carnival, and Veronica and I are going to decorate.”

When Daddy still didn’t smile, Mama rolled her eyes. “Professor Jones, go to work.”

He finally smiled and looked over at Daisy. “Come on Munchkin, kiss Mama, we are off!”

As Daisy walked over and gave her Mama a kiss who told her to have a good day as Daddy called up the stairs. “Let’s go Monsters! Time for School!”

 

Once everyone was out in the car, Tori blew out a breath next to Daddy. “How come we can’t go trick or treating?” 

Daddy blew out his own breath and put the car in gear. “Because, for the 1000th time Victoria, it’s a school night, it’s probably going to rain tonight, and because your mother is about ready to pop, so we are staying home so not to tire her out. And if none of those reasons work for you.” He stopped at a stop sign and looked at Tori. “Because I said so.”

Daisy and Charlotte laughed, and Tori cracked a little smile.

 

Once they got to school, Daisy and Charlotte ran to their Kindergarten class. Miss Meyers rang her bell and got everyone in their seats. The day went normally until it started to rain after Lunch. At first, it was just normal rain pitter pattered against the window. But at 2:00, it started being loud against the window. Miss Meyers went to the window and said a word that Teachers were  **not** supposed to say. Liam Henderson even said so, but Miss Meyers ignored him as she called up to the office. After talking to Mrs. Herman in the office, Miss Meyers turned to everyone. “Ok, I have to run up to the office, so we are going to walk across the hall to Mrs. Lincoln’s 6th Grade Class. You will behave and stay put until I come back ok?” 

Everyone lined up, and Liam grabbed Mr. Tootles their class bunny, even though Miss Meyers said it wasn’t a fire drill. Once everyone was lined up, they walked across the hall and into Mrs. Lincoln’s class which was also Tori’s class. When they walked in, Mrs. Lincoln had her coat on, and the 6th graders were all pressed against the window. Miss Meyers had them sit down on the floor in front of the desks, and then cleared her throat.

“All right, Miss Meyers and I are going to go to the office. Mia our TA will keep an eye on you. Please behave, and stay put.”

Everyone nodded and the two Teachers left. Mia sat down at the desk and bit her lip. “What should we do?”

5 kids answered the question for her by sitting down and tapping on their phones. Tori came over and sat down with her two sisters. She gave them both a quick hug, and then went back to her desk. Daisy felt a little better, but Charlotte looked scared. “What if we can’t get home?” 

Daisy hugged Charlotte and smiled. “We can get home. It’s just rain.”

“Freezing Rain actually.” One of the boy’s said.

“In October!” A girl said.

“And yet there is no climate change.” The same boy said.

The door opened and Mrs. Lincoln appeared. “Alright, everyone take your seats.”

Once the 6th Graders sat down, Mrs. Lincoln cleared her throat. “Alright, so there is Freezing Rain currently falling.”

“Knew it!” A boy said.

Mrs. Lincoln glared at him. “Thank you Tyler. At the moment, we are contacting everyone’s parents and we will be having the buses take you all home. It is safer to do it this way than have your families out in this weather. We will have everyone organized soon. So just sit tight.”

There was a loud smack against the window, and then the lights flickered. Everyone screamed and Mrs. Lincoln called for order. “Let us remain calm alright?”

 

3 hours later, at almost 5:00, Tori, Daisy, and Charlotte were finally home. It had been a long, scary ride. And it was a scary walk to the door with the 3 of them slipping and sliding all over. Aunt Cheryl met them at the door with hugs and kisses. Charlie raced over to hug Tori while Max ran over to hug the twins. Once everyone was untangled, Lala, (Aunt Cheryl and Aunt Toni’s new foster daughter), walked over to hand them some glasses of juice. 

Daisy took a sip of hers and looked around. “Where is Mama?”

Aunt Cheryl smiled. “Your Mama is upstairs taking a nap. Aunt Veronica is sitting with her.”

“Ok. When she wakes up, can I see her?”

Aunt Cheryl nodded. “But for now, why don’t you girls change into your jammies! I put them in the laundry room for you and they are all nice and warm from the dryer. And then Lala is going to put in Tangled. I made some popcorn and hot dogs. And, we are going to have a little slumber party down here.”

Tori and Charlotte squealed and ran off, but Daisy looked at Aunt Cheryl before following. She looked a little scared, and was smiling too brightly. Aunt Cheryl was scared.

 

Once the 3 girls were in their jammies, Aunt Cheryl walked them into the living room. Blankets and pillows were spread out all across the floor. AJ was in his travel crib, Max was sitting with Charlie and Toby, (Aunt Toni’s little cousin), and Mary was in another travel crib. Once everyone was sitting, Aunt Cheryl passed out the food and then hand Lala the remote. “Netflix, Amazon Prime, or Hulu. Do not watch YouTube. I will be back.” She gave everyone kisses and then went down the hall toward Daddy’s office. 

Daisy watched her for a second, let Lala get Tangled going and then said she had to potty. Lala nodded and Daisy walked down the hall after Aunt Cheryl. She got to Daddy’s office and leaned against the wall listening. Aunt Cheryl was talking to someone and sounded upset.

“-Have to get home. No no, she is ok right now. We called an Ambulance, but they said it would be awhile because of the Freezing Rain. Archie is trying to get to you though. Yes, the girls are fine, they are watching TV in the living room with Lala. Well Veronica and Toni are with her, and they can do this, but she still wants you. Ok, just be careful ok, one emergency at a time. Ok, yeah. Alright bye bye.”

When Aunt Cheryl hung up her phone, Daisy ran across the hall and went into the bathroom. She shut the door loudly and stood in front of the door. A few seconds later, a tap on the door happened. “Anyone in there?”

“It’s just me Aunt Cheryl.”

“Oh Daisy! Ok honey. You want me to wait for you?”

“No thank you!”

“Ok, I am going to go check on your Mama.”

“Ok!”

Daisy waited until she heard Aunt Cheryl walk away and opened the door.

She walked back down the hall, but instead of going to the living room, she sat down on the stairs and laid her head against the banister and closed her eyes.

 

What felt like a minute later, Daisy’s eyes popped open. She was confused for a minute until she remembered where she was. 

She leaned around the banister and looked into the living room. Everyone was lying on the floor, and seemed to be asleep. The TV was still on, but wasn’t loud. So what had woken her up?

A sudden yell from upstairs made her eyes pop open wide. That was her Mama. Daisy stood up and peered up the stairs. She could hear voices, but not what they were saying.

 

_ Wise men say, Only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you _

 

Taking a deep breath, Daisy put her hand on the banister. The wood was smooth under her hand as she very slowly climbed up the stairs. The carpet muffled her feet as she climbed slowly to the top of the stairs. As she climbed, the voices got louder. Aunt Cheryl was talking to someone on the phone, Aunt Toni was saying something about towels and Aunt Veronica was talking to Mama. 

 

_ Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you _

 

When she got to the top of the stairs, Daisy walked quietly down the hall to her Mama and Daddy’s room. The door was open just a tiny crack. Daisy peered into the crack and could hardly believe her eyes. 

 

_ Like a river flows. Surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes. Some things are meant to be.  _

 

Her Mama was laying on the bed, her face was scrunched up in pain while Aunt Cheryl held her hand and talked on the phone. Aunt Toni was at her Mama’s feet with Aunt Veronica. Aunt Toni was laying out some towels and using pillows to prop her Mama’s feet up. Aunt Veronica was rubbing something on her something on her hands before pulling on a pair of gloves. 

She was yelling at Aunt Toni to do something, but Daisy could hardly hear it as her ears were pounding. Her mama’s face went red and she seemed to tense. She squeezed Aunt Cheryl’s hand. Daisy took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

 

_ So take my hand. Take my whole life, too. For I can't help falling in love with you.  _

 

Daisy ran forward, almost in slow motion. She ignored Aunt Cheryl saying something and just went to her Mama’s side. She slid her small hand into her Mama’s and gave it a squeeze. Her Mama looked down at her and smiled, and then looked back at Aunt Veronica and scrunched her face up again. Daisy held on to her Mama even as she panted and cried. She squeezed Daisy’s hand a few times, but for the most part, just intertwined their fingers. It seemed like years later when Mama let out a particuarly loud yell and then Aunt Veronica let out a loud gasp. She reached down and lifted up a wet bundle. She lifted up a blue sucker and pressed it against the bundle. Which made it let out a loud cry. Daisy blinked her eyes and then it hit her, it was a baby! 

She let out a gasp and looked up at her Mama who was smiling and crying. She pulled Daisy into her arms to lift her onto the bed even as Aunt Veronica said not to. Mama ignored her, wrapped her arm around Daisy and gave her a huge kiss on the head. Aunt Toni brought the baby over and handed it to her Mama. Her Mama shifted the baby so Daisy could see. The baby was still wet and bits of things on it. But it’s eyes were open and very wide. Her Mama touched the baby’s face and smiled. “Daisy, this is your new brother Sam.”

20 minutes later, her Mama was holding another baby in her arms, this one just as messy and gooey as the first one. But it was her sister Laura. She got to hold Sam for a few minutes before her Daddy showed up. He gave her a hug and told her she was brave. She gave Daddy a hug back and he sent her out of the room. When she walked out, everyone was outside the door peering in.

Tori gave her a hug too and then looked in the door. “Weird, Aunt Ronnie told Daddy that Mama and the babies are fine, but he is crying. And so is Mama.

 

_ For I can't help falling in love with you. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo that is the end. I might do Coda's, but please tell me what you thought! I am excited to be onto the next fan fic adventure, so keep your eyes open. Comments, Kudos and loves are welcome!


End file.
